A New Family Member
by Lucian96
Summary: Aria is an 18 years old female who grew up alone without any parents or siblings. She suddenly gets adopted by the Asahina Family. How will the Asahina siblings cope with a stranger who suddenly becomes their sister who views family differently from their view of what family is? Genre: Romance, family, hurt, comfort, drama. Mainly Tsubaki x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A new family member**

**…**

One summer afternoon the entire Asahina siblings are all gathered in the living room. Ema, the only sister of the family was sitting in the middle of the sofa in between Kaname and Masaomi. She was organizing her family album that she does most of the time in her free time.

"Hey, big sis!" Wataru happily said and jumps over Masaomi laps, "Are those the new the photos that you took just recently?!"

"Ah, careful Wataru", Masaomi said pulling the child back down on his side where he will be safe.

Ema places the album down on the coffee and turns her head to her left side towards Wataru, nodding her head she opens her mouth, "Yes." She kindly said. Her kind and caring attitude is what attracts all her brothers. She cares for them so much but she wishes to not have any relationship with any of them…yet.

"Ugh…" Fuuto sitting on the other sofa sighed annoyingly, "Masaomi-nii, why in the world did you call me to come here anyway? I'm very busy with work right now." He said as he fanned himself with a small beautiful decorated cherry blossom petals fan. "Whatever it is that you want to tell us please tell me now so I can leave."

Masaomi looks at Fuuta and smiles, "Actually I don't have anything to say to any of you."

"What?" Most of the brothers said in unison.

"What do you mean" This time it was Tsubaki who spoke. "Then why did you call everyone to come here?"

"Mother and father called me last night." Masaomi said in a calm voice, "They said that they'll be returning and they're bringing something very important. They didn't tell me what it is. All they said was once they bring it here we have to take good care of it."

"Is it an animal?" Yuusuke asked. "Cause if it's a dog I'm cool with that." He smiled.

"A dog!" Wataru shouted happily, "I want a dog! I want a dog!"

"Ugh…pets are annoying." Fuuta groaned. "You have to clean their mess."

"I didn't say anything about mother and father bringing a dog, Wataru." Masaomi said as he patted Wataru's head to calm the child down.

"Aww….but if isn't a dog then what are mama and papa bringing here?"

"I don't know. We just have to wait."

"When are they coming home then?" Kaname said, he was also fanning himself.

"Soon", Masaomi replied and he turned his head towards the clock hanging on the wall. "They said that they'll get here by four."

Tsubaki quietly sighed and brushed his white hair with his hand before turning his attention to one of his twin, Natsume who was sitting quietly next to him with his headphones on his ears. "Hey, Natsume", Tsubki reached his hand out towards the headphone and pulled it off of Natsume's head. "Don't you want to say something?"

"No." Natsume said as he grabs his headphone back form Tsubaki. "I don't have time for this, I'm also busy with work but since it was mother and father who called Masaomi-nii to let everyone know that they are coming home than I have to stay here and welcome them."

"So what do you think of what mom and dad will bring with them?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know."

"Heh, you're no fun." Tsubaki turned his head away from Natsume.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know what mama and papa will bring with them!" Wataru said, his arms high up in the air, waving his arms towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looks at Wataru and smiles, "Aha. Then what is it?"

"Another sister!" Wataru smiled happily. "I bet that she's gonna be really beautiful like big sis!"

"!" The entire siblings were surprised by this sudden answer. Never did they expect an answer like that to come. To them they don't need another sister. They have Ema which is all they need nothing more. How can they share the love they have for Ema with another sister? That is a little difficult for them to do since they all love Ema.

"That is a dumb answer!" Yuusuke said and crosses his arms over his chest, "They won't bring another sister here unless they had a baby while living together at their place."

"Mother would have informed us if she was pregnant." Louis said, smiling.

"I don't think mother and father are bringing another sister here."

"Yeah, that's crazy." Fuuto said, sitting straight on the sofa. "(Having another sister huh….that would be too troublesome)."

"(Maybe Wataru might be right…mother and father might bring another female here)." Masaomi thought his eyes towards Wataru who was happily running around the sofa. "(If it is…I hope it's a young man…I can't let the family to have more conflict against one another-)."

Masaomi's thought was broken when the sound of the elevator door opened.

"We're home!" A very familiar voice said, her voiced echoed around the living room. "Where are my sons and daughter?!"

"They must be down there waiting for us." A man's voice calmly said.

They listened to the footsteps of their parents and there seems to be more another footsteps as well. All off them looked up and saw their mother and father up on the second floor.

Miwa's face lit up the moment she saw all her sons and daughter. "Ah! We're home!" She happily said and she walks down the stairs.

"…" However all the siblings' attention was not on their mother but to the young lady standing behind their father on the second floor looking down upon them under her gray hooded sweater, her emerald eyes was cold as ice; there was no life in those eyes of hers.

"(Oh my fucking god!)", Yusuke mouth fell half way open. He couldn't look away from the young lady at all. As if he was paralyzed by her cold gaze. "(She's scary!)."

"Ah…" The smile on Wataru's face slowly fell by the second as he continued to stare at the young lady. He slowly starts to walk backwards towards Masaomi.

"…" Tsubaki and Azusa were both speechless.

"Eh? What's wrong with everyone?" Miwa asked after getting to the bottom floor. "Why did you all became silence?"

"Allow me to tell you mother." It was Fuuto who spoke, breaking the silence coming from the siblings. He smiled and stared back at the young lady, "That girl over there is really creepy and scary, mother. Who is she?" He asked turning his head towards Miwa. "No offense, but I didn't meant to sound mean."

"Oh!" Miwa claps her hands once and lifts her head up towards her husband. "Honey, come down here with her."

"Okay." Rintarou nodded his head before turning his head over his shoulder towards the young lady standing behind him, "Let's go, I want to introduce you to the family." He kindly said.

"…" The young lady finally looked away from the siblings. She followed Rintarou down the stairs.

The young lady stood in between RIntarou and Miwa and was facing the Asahina siblings. "…" She gazes back at them and they all flinched when they saw her narrow her eyes. Even Yusuke who was supposed to be the delinquent type was creep out by the young lady standing in front of him.

"Everyone, this Aria", Miwa said in a calm tone, the sweet, kind smile on her face never left. "Aria is your new sister."

"What?!" Tsubaki and Yusuke exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Wataru was actually right!" Tsubaki shouted. "We have a new sister! (But she looks really scary!)."

"Everyone please take care of Aria while your father and I are gone and try to get along, okay?" Miwa said looking at all the siblings one by one.

"Come Aria, I will show you to your room." Rintarou said.

"…" Aria nodded her head slightly. She was about to walk towards Rintarou when Wataru suddenly runs to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Wataru, it's very nice to meet you big sister! Let's get along well!"

Aria maneuvers her eyes towards Wataru. "…" She stared at him for a quite a moment. She didn't smile at all, she showed no expression. Her expression was like a lifeless doll.

"…ah." Wataru who did not get any response from Aria started to freak out. Why, because all she did was stare at him with her cold eyes. "U-um…"

"(Man, what is wrong this girl?! She doesn't have to stare at Wataru like that!)." Fuuto thought and he frowned just by thinking about it. "(This is going to be problem…we have a loner type sister)."

"(Oh my gosh…I think she hates us)." Tsubaki thought.

"…" Aria looks away and started walking towards Rintarou. "…"

"Let's go." Rintarou kindly smiled.

"…ah." Was all Aria said before following Rintarou back upstairs.

The moment the elevator door closes everyone except for Ema, Masaomi, Hikaru, and Iori started talking at once most of them where complaining.

"Mom, why in the world did you and dad bring that type of girl in this house?!", Yusuke said and his index finger was pointing upwards towards the second floor. "She was scaring Wataru!"

"I-I wasn't really scared!" Wataru said but it was so obvious that he was scared and freaked out, they can all see right through him. He's like a kid's book easily reading his emotions. "...okay maybe I was little..." He mumbles and this was heard by all the siblings even their mother.

Miwa only smiled at them, she waited for everyone to quiet down. And when they did she opens her mouth to speak, "I have a reason why I brought Aria here. Everyone here will respect Aria as your sister; she is part of this family from now on."

"Okay, I'll treat Aria like she is my real sister." Natsume said and removes his headphones, placing it around his neck "I have to go back to work. Welcome home mother." He said and left the living room.

"(You liar, you're not gonna treat Aria as a sister!)." Tsubaki thought as he watches Natsume walk upstairs towards the elevator

"I know that Aria staring at you all creep everyone out in this room but she's really kind. Do not judge Aria by her look; she's not a mean, cold hearted person."

"…"

"Anyway I hope that you all will get along with Aria."

There was nothing they could say to their mother, the only thing that they could do was nod their heads, agreeing that they will get along with Aria.

"Good." Miwa said and she smiled before looking at her oldest son, Masaomi. "Masaomi, your father and I want to talk to you after he takes care of Aria."

"Yes." Masaomi nodded his head.

"(I don't think that I'll be able to get along with Aria)." Tsubaki thought. He sighed before turning his head towards his twin brother, Azusa, "Hey, I'm gonna go and practice my script."

"Okay." Azusa said. "I'll stay here for now."

"Mother, Ema and I are about to start making dinner." Ukyo said looking at his mother, "Are you and father going to stay for dinner."

"Hm. Oh yes, we will stay for dinner." Miwa smiled.

Ukyo turned his head towards Ema who was standing next to Louis, "Okay, Ema let's get to work."

"Yes." Ema nodded her head and walked over to Kyou. "(I wonder if I can get along with Aria. It's great that we have another female member in this family)." She smiled at the thought of Aria being part of the Asahina family.

Miwa turned her attention back to Masaomi, "Well then let's go and find your father. We want to talk to you about something very important.w

"Does it have something to do with Aria?" Masaomi said quietly, trying not to let any of his siblings hear what he said.

"Yes." Miwa said, nodding her head.

**…**

**Lucian96: Aha! This is my first time making a fan fiction of Brother Conflict. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. :D**


	2. Misunderstood

**Misunderstood**

**...**

"Well, how do you like your room?" Rinatrou kindly asked, his eyes looking towards Aria who was standing beside her bed, looking at the glass door with a distant look on her face. "The room is pretty normal but we can decorate and rearrange everything to your liking if you want?"

"No..." Aria said in a quiet voice, shaking her head her once, "This is fine..." She never looked away from the glass door.

"...Aria." Rinatrou walks over to Aria and places his hands on her left shoulder, "I know that this is all very sudden for you. Being adopted all of a sudden without the caretaker of the orphanage where you've lived telling you must have been really shocking for you. But Miwa and I wanted to surprised you."

"No, I wasn't shocked at all..." Aria's said unfazed. She then turned her head towards Rintarou "I'm just wondering why someone like you and your wife would want to adopt someone like me...me who had a bad past. You guys have fourteen children why need another one?" Her eyes shows sadness as gazes at Rintarou. Never would she have ever thought that someone would adopt her. Never thought that she would have a family in the future. All her life she had live alone without any parents or siblings. She was always alone at the orphanage. When she was young none of the children at the orphanage would talk to her except for the caretaker and a one young boy who got adopted many years ago. Knowing that none of them would ever talk to her she decided to distance herself from them as she grew up. No friends, no family, no one. No one was there for her, to comfort her, to be by her side. All those things, she got none of those.

Rintarou softly smiled, "Because you're special."

"..." Aria looked away, her hood covering her eyes, "I'm not special. (I'm just a person who nobody cares about)."

"I know you're thinking that nobody cares about you." Rintarou said. "But I do care about you and so those my wife and children. We all care about you."

"(That's a lie)." Aria thought and lowered her head down, "(None of your kids even know me and I don't know them, they can't possibly care a stranger like me)."

"As I was saying, Aria you are a very special young lady. You may not think you are special but to me you are."

"You still haven't answered my question." Aria said, "Why did you adopt me?"

"Well", Rintarou pulled his hand away from Aria's shoulder before continuing his sentence, "Miwa and I wanted to have another female in the family so we adopted you. We thought that it would be good to add another female. Miwa was worried about Ema after she moved in here."

"Oh..." Was that all the reason why they adopted her? To ease the mother?

"But that's not the main reason."

Aria raised her head up towards Rintarou, "..."

"You don't need to know the main reason. All you need to know is that you're special." Rinatarou said and he smiled.

"..." Aria stared at Rintarou for a few seconds before looking away, her eyes back towards the glass door. "(Special huh?)."

**...**

Rintarou left the room and was waiting for the elavator door to open. When the elevator did opened Miwa and Masaomi were inside. "Oh." He blinked, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going to talk about Aria." Miwa said. "I want to go outside to the top of the apartment. I don't want any of the others to hear about this but Masaomi."

"Oh, that." Rintarou said and he steps inside the elevator.

Masaomi pressed the button to the top floor of the apartment before looking at his parents. "As the older brother of the sibling I would like to know all about Aria."

"That's good." Miwa smiled.

"We will tell you everything we know about Aria but we only know little about her." Rintarou said. "Your mother and I are planning to go back to the orphanage where Aria lived."

"The orphanage?" Masaomi blinked, a confused look on his face.

"Yes." Miwa nodded her head. "Aria is from an orphanage. The caretaker knows more about her so we're planning to visit her again and ask her some questions about Aria."

All three of them got to the top of the apartment and that is when Miwa continued their conversation about Aria. She turned her head towards Masaomi, "Masaomi, your father and I want you to be the one to look after Aria. I know that most of them don't accept Aria as their sister yet and I know that you don't accept her as well. But she needs us, I want her to know the feeling of having a family and people that would support her."

"I do accept Aria as my little sister, mother." Masaomi said and smiled. "I was little surprised after you announced that Aria was going to be me and my siblings' sister."

"Hm." Miwa smiled at her oldest son, "Then let me and your father tell you about Aria. I hope that you do not cry after hearing this."

"..." Masaomi nodded his head, "I won't."

**...**

The sun was setting in the horizon, the sky was painted beautifully in purple, red, yellow, and orange and all the siblings except for Natsume, Masaomi and Aria were already gathered at the family dinner table.

"Hey, so who's gonna be the one to call for Aria?" Tsubaki asks as he was setting down the plates on the tables. "Dinner is almost ready."

However no one said a word. Ema who was behind the counter looks at her siblings. None of them wanted to get Aria in her room. Were they that creep out by her? Their attitude for Aria is completely different from the attitude that they give to Ema and this was noticed by Ema.

"(I would love to get Aria from her room but I don't know...)." Ema thought and she looks down on the pot in front of her.

"What? No one?!" Tsubaki said, his voice was little louder than his usual voice when he talks.

"Then you go call her." It was Futa who spoke. He was sitting comfortably on one of the chair, his hands placed in the back of his head, looking at Tsubaki. "You're the one that suggested to call Aria in her room."

Tsubaki shot his head towards Futa who smirked back at him. "I did but I don't want to call her!"

"Then you shouldn't have said anything in the first place." Futa looked away.

Just then Masaomi along with their parents walks in the dining room.

"What is everyone talking about?" Miwa asked as she looked at all her sons.

"Tsubaki doesn't want to call Aria in her room for dinner." Kaname said who was staning on the other side of the counter holding a glass of water in his right hand.

"I said if anyone wants to call her! I didn't say that I was going to call her!" Tsubaki said.

"Then I will call my little sister for dinner." Everyone except for their parents all looked at Masaomi. "Why don't you all start setting the table with the foods while I call her, okay." He smiled and turned his body away from them, leaving the room that left the siblings with a dumbfounded expression on their face.

"Whoa...what happened to Masa-nii?" Yusuke said. "He's calling Aria his little sister..."

Miwa smiled and turned her head towards Yusuke, "That's because Aria is Masaomi's little sister, Yusuke."

"..." Tsubaki who was looking at his mother slightly frowned. He placed the plates that he was holding down on the table and ran after Masaomi.

"Tsubaki, where are you going?" Azusa asked.

"With Masa-nii!"

"But Masa-nii is just going to call Aria for dinner."

"So!" Tsubaki said and left the room. "(What if something happens to Masa-nii when he gets there to her room! With her ice cold eyes who know what might happen!)."

"..." Azusa blinked several times before letting out a sigh. "He's too worried over something so little."

**...**

Masaomi stood in front of the door that leads inside the room of Aria who Tsubaki thinks is a scary, dangerous person. "(I want to know more about my little sister, Aria)." He thought as he reaches his right hand out towards the door, "(After hearing those from mother and father , my little sister is a kind person. I shouldn't have never thought of her as a scary person. I should apologize to her-)"

"Masa-nii! Don't knock on the door!" Tsubaki shouted, interrupting Masaomi from his thoughts. "Wait!" Tsubaki ran over to Masaomi.

"Huh?" Masaomi pulled his hand back on his side when he heard Tsubaki's voice. He turned his head to his right side towards Tsubaki. "Tsubaki?"

"I'll call Aria for you! You can go back to the dining room!" Tsubaki said and he blocked the door, putting himself in between the door and Masaomi. "(I'll sacrifice myself for the safety of Masa-nii!)."

"...aha." Masaomi smiled and patted Tsubaki on the head, "That's okay. I can call Aria by myself."

"No!"

"Tsubaki, I need to call Aria, it's almost time for dinner and we're wasting our time standing here and you blocking the door."

"But I want to call her for dinner!" Tsubaki was being stubborn over this. He needs to learn that Aria is not a scary person. "!"

All of a sudden the door opened and Tsubaki's falls back. "Ah!" As if it was in slow motion, Tsubaki's eyes met with cold emerald eyes looking down upon him as he fell back. "!" His eyes slightly grew but the eyes looking back at him never changed, she didn't blink as she watches him fall back.

*THUD*

Tsubaki landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Oww...that hurts..."

"..." Aria opened her mouth, "What...are you doing?" She asked. Her eyes never left Tsubaki.

"Ah. Dinner is almost ready." Masaomi kindly said, smiling at Aria. "Tsubaki and I came here to call you."

Aria looks at Masaomi under her hood. "I'm not hungry..." She said quietly.

"Oh, well if you get hungry come to the dining room. Ukyo will prepare you some food, little sister." Masaomi smiled once more, "I don't want you to get hungry tonight."

Aria maneuvered her eyes back towards Masaomi, "...(he called me his little sister...)."

"Well then I guess it's time for me and Tsubaki to leave." Masaomi said, "Come on Tsubaki."

"...coming..." Tsubaki groaned as he slowly sat up on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head before looking up towards Aria. "...uh." He bit his lower lips, nervous that she was staring back at him.

"...you should be careful when standing behind a door." Aria said, her voice was distant but her eyes shows a little worried look. She reached her left hand out towards Tsubaki. "Please get up." She said gesturing her hand to be taken by Tsubaki.

"Ah..." Tsubaki blinked and grabbed Aria's hand. "(Her hand...it's soft)." He thought as Aria pulled him up from the floor. And as soon as he got up back on his two feet she quickly let go of his hand, pulling her hand back to the pocket of her gray sweater.

"..." Both Tsubaki and Aria stared at each other for a quiet a moment until Masaomi decided to broke the silence that surrounds them.

"Let's go Tsubaki." Masaomi said and he pulled Tsubaki by the collar of his shirt away from the door. "Let's leave little sister, I'm sure that Aria wants to rest right now."

"...what?" Tsubaki said turning his head over his shoulder towards Masaomi. "...(why was I staring at Aria?)." He thought.

Just then the door closes and both the brother turned their heads to the door.

"What? She didn't even say anything and just closed the door." Tsubaki said. "(That's a little rude)."

"Tsubaki, you should start calling Aria your little sister." Masaomi said looking at Tsubaki.

"I...I guess..."

"So I guess you don't think of Aria as a scary person anymore, huh?"

"..." Tsubaki looked away, "(I still don't know)."

"Aria really is a nice little sister. She was willing to give you a hand to help you get back up on your feet." Masaomi smiled happily. "(And it seems that Aria has caught Tsubaki's attention a little)."

"...(her hand is really soft and smooth)." Tsubaki thought which caused him to blush a little. Good thing that he was facing away from Masaomi.

Inside the room, Aria was standing behind the door, looking down on her hand that held Tsubaki's hand moments ago. "..." She heard everything that the two brothers were talking about outside her room. "...I knew that they were scared of me..." She quietly said. "...(can I really get along with them?)." She thought and clenched her left hand into a fist.

Back to Masaomi and Tsubaki, the two of them were walking back to the dining room.

"Ah." Masaomi said, "I forgot to apologize to Aria. I'll just apologize to her later then."

"(Can I really get along with Aria?)." Tsubaki thought not bothering to listen to Masaomi, "(I guess what I thought about her is wrong...she's not a scary person after all)." He looked down on his hand that had touched Aria's hand. "Heh." He smiled, "(I wonder what her smile looks like...that would be something interesting to see from a quiet type young lady like her)."

**...**


	3. Why can't you open up to me?

**Why can't you open up to me?**

**…**

"She doesn't want to join us for dinner?" Yusuke said looking at Masaomi. "But this is a family dinner. She could at least try to act like part of the family…" He mumbled which did not go unheard of by Tsubaki who was standing a few feet away from him.

Tsubaki looks at Yusuke before lightly tapping him on the head, "Don't say that, Yusuke."

"What was that for?" Yusuke looked at Tsubaki as he rubbed his forehead.

"Try to understand that Aria just got here." Tsubaki said and he walks away heading towards the table. "She's really tired from the journey." He pulled the chair in front of him and sat down.

"..." Azusa stared at Tsubaki before looking at his older brother, Masaomi who was behind the counter helping Ema and Ukyo. "(I wonder what happened when they got to Aria's room)." He thought. "(Tsubaki is defending Aria...when a few minutes ago he was scared of her)."

Just then Wataru ran up to Tsubaki and grabs him by the shirt, "Ne, Tsuba-nii, was Aria scary when you called her?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki looks down at Wataru before showing a small smile, "Nope." He shook his head, "Aria is not scary at all."

"Really?" This got the little's boy's attention, "Aria isn't scary?"

"If you don't believe why don't you go and find out yourselves." Tsubaki said and he softly patted Wataru on the head, "You can go to her room later after dinner. I'll even come with you, okay."

"Wah~!" Wataru's face lite up brightly, "Okay!" He nodded his head before running to his mother who was sitting on the other side of the dinner table. "Mommy, did you heart that! Tsuba-nii said that Aria isn't scary at all!"

Miwa smiled and patted Wataru on the head, "Your sister was never scary at all in the first place Wataru."

"..." Futa watched his little brother being patted on the head by their mother. "(Not scary at all, huh)." He thought and narrowed his eyes. "(I wonder about that)." His lips curled into a smirk. "(If she isn't scary then I would love to play with her and break that cold mask of hers. That would be really fun)."

"..." Louis' eyes narrowed as he looked at Futo, "(What are you thinking, Futo?)." He thought and he looked at Tsubaki who was staring at Futo as well from the other side of the table. "(Tsubaki-nii must be thinking the same thing of what I'm thinking right now)."

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about this." Juli said, the little squirrel was standing on top of the diner table beside Louis eating his single nut.

"Why?" Louis looked at the little squirrel.

"Don't know." Juli replied before munching his nut several times, "I don't think that your siblings would get along with Aria. I mean Yusuke already doesn't like Aria and Futo seems to be planning something that might hurt Aria."

"Who knows...maybe Yusuke might change of what he thinks of Aria later on. I mean we don't know anything about her yet so it's only natural for them to act like this." Louis said quietly. "(But I don't know about Futo...)." He thought and looks back at Futo, "(I might have to watch him for now)."

"(Futo, if you do anything to Aria I'm gonna hit you on the head hard)." Tsubaki thought, "(I need to watch him...wait...why in the world am I caring about Aria?! She just got here! I can't possibly like her already!)." He suddenly slap his own head, "(No, Tsubaki! You can't like Aria, you like Ema!)."

"..." Azusa standing a few feet from Tsubaki watched his brother hit his on self several times on the head. He steps towards Tsubaki and raise his hand up.

*Smack*

"Oww!" Tsubaki shouted. "Who did that?!" He said and turned his head back, when he saw his twin he frowned, "Why'd you hit me?"

"What are you doing, hitting yourself?" Azusa asked. "You're being stupid."

"I'm trying to clear my mind."

"Of what?"

"I'm not telling you." Tsubaki said before turning his head back up front.

"Hmm." Kaname smiled, his hazel eyes looking at Tsubaki. "I see...(Tsubaki is having a conflict with himself and I think I know what the cause is)." He thought and he looked back at the counter towards Ema.

"Here, you go Masaomi." Ema said as she carefully handed a pot of miso soup to Masaomi.

"Thank you." Masaomi kindly said as he took the pot from Ema.

"(This might be interesting. Tsubaki loves Ema but now he's having a little feeling towards our new little sister)." Kaname thought and he crosses his arms over his chest. "(Maybe I too might love my new little sister)." He smiled and walked towards the dinner table. "(But for now I need to know more about Aria, I can't just love her...and she scares me a little with those eyes of hers)."

**...**

After dinner Tsubaki and Wataru headed to Aria's room. Tsubaki was holding a bottle of tea and in his right hand was a plate of cream puff.

"(I think she might like this)." Tsubaki thought and he smiled.

When the two brothers got to the front of the door Wataru knocked several times. "Big sister, please open the door!" He excitedly said. "We wanna talk to you!"

"Wataru." Tsubaki said and he pulled Wataru by the collar. "You don't need to knock that much, you might annoy Aria."

"Oh, sorry." Wataru said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Aria when she opens the door."

"Okay." Wataru smiled and nodded his head.

The door opened and Tsubaki's eyes grew when he saw Aria standing in front of him, her eyes looking directly at him. But that's not what caught his attention, it was Aria's raven hair, she has pulled down her hood before opening the door. "(Huh...I can't believe I just noticed her hair color)." He thought. "Um...hey." He said. "(Oh, she has a really beautiful hair...wait no! Stop thinking like this!)."

"..." Aria continued to stare at Tsubaki. "(What's wrong with him?)."

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to give you something to eat for tonight." Tsubaki said and he handed the plate of cream puff to Aria.

"...I'm not hungry but thank you..." Aria said and she took the plate from Tsubaki and when she did her fingers had brushed of to Tsubaki's fingers.

"!" Tsubaki's felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi, big sis!" Wataru happily said.

"..." Aria looked at Wataru. "(Oh, it's that kid that got scared)." She thought. "(Why is he calling me that again?)."

"Anyway, this is Wataru." Tsubaki said, placing his hands on Wataru's shoulders. "Wataru is the youngest of the siblings."

"Sorry for knocking on your door for several times, big sis!"

"It's fine..." Aria said.

"Well I just wanted to say hi to you again!" Wataru smiled, "Tsuba-nii said that you weren't a scary person so I wanted to see if it he was right and Tsuba-nii is right!"

Aria slightly raised her eyebrows upon hearing what Wataru said just now. "..."She looked back at Tsubaki.

"!" Tsubaki flinched, "I-I...I didn't say to Wataru that you were scary or to any of the others. They all thought you were scary when they first saw you!"

"...why are you panicking?" Aria asked. "I'm just looking at you."

"...your eyes looks like you want to murder me or something." Tsubaki nervously said.

"..." Aria's eyes narrowed. "(That's mean...I never even thought of that but now I'am)."

"Well, good night big sis!" Wataru happily said and he suddenly hugs Aria.

"!" Aria was surprised by this sudden action from Wataru that she almost dropped the plate she was holding in her hands. This is the first time again in years that someone had given her a hug. The last time she got a hug was from the young boy that talked to her when she was young. Her last hug was when the day the young boy left the orphanage with his new parents. "..." She didn't know what to do as she stared at Wataru. She didn't want to hug him, for some reason she was afraid and she does not know why.

Finally Wataru unwrapped his arms around Aria's waist. "Good night!" He smiled once more before running off to the elevator. "I gave a hug to my big sister! I'm so happy!"

Tsubaki with a smile on his face watched Wataru leave. "Cute kid, right?" He said and he turned his head back to Aria. "!" Tsubaki jumped back the moment he turned his head to Aria, she was staring back at him again with a blank expression on her face "(My god! That almost gave me a heart attack!)."

"..." Aria sighed and turned her head away from Tsubaki. "(Why isn't he leaving too?)." She thought and she looks back at Tsubaki. "...you're not leaving yet?" She asked.

"Eh?" Tsubaki blinked, "You want me to leave?"

"...no…(kind of)."

"I just want to uh...talk with you some more." Tsubaki said and his face started to blush as he gaze at Aria. "(Shit, why am I feeling nervous now? I shouldn't have let Wataru leave. Now I can't talk normally in front of her)."

Aria raises her eyebrows, "You want to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki said nodding his head.

"...sorry but I dont want to talk to you or anyone right now." Aria looked away.

"(She completely rejected me!)." Tsubaki forced a smile on his face, he didn't want to show his shocked, and rejected face. "(I should have expected that answer from her)."

"...if you don't have anymore to say to me then I'm closing the door." Aria said and she grabbed the knob of the door and was about to shut it but Tsubaki was quick enough to put his hand on the door.

"Wait!"

"..." Aria's eyes narrowed dangerously and Tsubaki flinched. "What?" She coldly said.

"Come on, just talk to me for a few minutes." Tsubaki tried to slowly pushed the door open. "(Oh no! I think I made her mad!)." He thought as he continued to stare at Aria directly.

"..." Aria said nothing and tried to push the door. "(What's with him?)." She thought, "(Why does he even want to talk to me?)."

"(Come on, don't close the door)." Tsubaki thought and he then suddenly grabbed Aria by the hand, "I just want to talk to you!" He cried out and pushed the door as hard as he can. "We're siblings now so we need to have some bonding, we need to become closer with each other!"

"!" Aria was pushed back and fell on the floor, dropping the plate of cream puff. "Ah…", something heavy was on top of her and when she opened her eyes Tsubaki was on top of her. "...!" Her eyes slowly grew at the sight of Tsubaki, his face only inches away from her. She could feel his breath hitting her face.

"Oww…" Tsubaki groaned and opened his eyes. "!" His eyes grew wide open at the sudden close contact with Aria. "S-SORRY!" He shouted and quickly fell back, hitting his butt on the floor. "I'm so sorry!"

"..." Aria slowly sat up on the floor, her right hand covering her blushing face. She did not made eye contact with Tsubaki who won't stop apologizing.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I'm sorry!" Tsubaki cried, he was close to tears. "(Aria is really going to hate me now!)."

"You…" Aria glared at Tsubaki. "(This guy…..no. Don't hit him...it was just an accident)." She looked away and stands up. She sighed, never taking her hand off of her face. "Please leave."

"Ah." Tsubaki looked up at Aria.

"I really don't want to talk to you." Aria turned her body around and looked down on the floor, her eyes looking at the cream puffs. "..." She sighed again before kneeling down on the floor. Grabbing the plate she began to pick the cream puffs one by one.

"..." Tsubaki bit his lower lips as he watched Aria pick the cream puff from the floor. He felt bad and stupid for making Aria angry at him. "I'm sorry…" He quietly said and stands up. "Let me at least help you before I leave." Tsubaki walks up to Aria and bends down to her side.

"!" Aria flinched when she felt Tsubaki standing beside her. "It's fine!" She shouted and she turned around and shoved Tsubaki away using her left hand.

*Thud*

Tsubaki fell back on the floor and looked at Aria with a shock expression on his face. "Ah..." He was hurt not from the fall but from the fact that Aria had pushed him away when he wanted to help her.

"Ah!" Aria's eyes grew, the expression on Tsubaki's face was the same expression that the people around her shows. Shocked but most of all scared and afraid. "..." She doesn't like that look. It hurts her. "I...I-I'm s...sorry…" She got up and walked back. "I'm sorry..." She whispered that it was barely audible.

"...!" Tsubaki saw Aria's eyes starting to water. "Aria?" He stands up and reaches his right hand out towards Aria. "Hey it's fi-!"

"Please don't come any closer!" Aria shouted and slapped Tsubaki's hand away from her.

"!"

*Slam*

The sound of the door slamming echoes through the hallway.

"..." Tsubaki's mouth hung open as he stared at the door. He doesn't know why Aria acted like that. But one thing for sure he saw the tears on Aria's face before the door slammed shut. "...I just made her cry…." He said quietly.

In the other side of the door, Aria was sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the door, her hands covering her face as her tears rolls down her cheeks. "(I did it again!)." She buried her face on her knees. "(I hurt another person's feelings!)."

"...*sniff*...I didn't want to hurt him...but I did...*sniff*".

Back outside of the room, Tsubaki was still standing there in front of the door, not knowing what to do. "..." He then looks down on the floor and saw a single piece of cream puff. "...she didn't even had the chance to eat the cream puff that I gave her. It's my fault...I shouldn't have pushed the door."

Tsubaki reaches his right hand out towards the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

Tsubaki knocked on the door, "Aria, I'm sorry." He said. "I know you can hear me, I can hear your cry out here." He pulled his hand back on his side. "Please open the door, let me apologize properly to you...please."

"..." Aria bites her lips, hoping to quiet her cry. "(I'm so stupid...he shouldn't be the one to apologize. I'm the one that hurt him)."

"..." Tsubaki waited for the door to open but it never opened. "Okay...then I'll just say it out here then. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to me. I just want us to get along but I guess I ruined that for us. I never meant to make you cry. I'm sorry. Just please don't hate me for this...please I hope that your tears will stop after this. I don't want you to cry until you fall asleep. Good night..." Tsubaki's whispered his last few words, he couldn't continue to keep his normal sound, he felt so guilty that he too felt like he wanted to cry.

**...**


	4. Memories

**Memories**

**…**

Azusa and Kaname were both walking down the hallway towards Aria's room. They wanted to talk to her as well after hearing from Tsubaki that she was not a scary person. They were hoping to have a nice little chat with their new little sister.

"I wonder what Aria likes." Kaname said and smiled. "I want to buy her the things that she likes."

"Why are you talking about this all of a sudden?" Azusa asked and turned his head to left side towards Kaname. "Try not to act dumb towards Aria."

"I won't act-oh..." Kaname stopped walking when he saw Tsubaki sitting on the floor, his back against the door of Aria's room. "Tsubaki?"

"Huh." Azusa looked ahead and saw his twin brother with a sad expression on his face. "Tsubaki, what are you doing sitting there?" He asked and walked up to Tsubaki.

"..." Tsubaki raised his head up before letting out a small sigh. "I made Aria cry..."

"What?" Both Kaname and Azusa said in unison.

"What do you mean make Aria cry?" Kaname asked.

"I wanted to talk to her and I pushed her to the limit. I wasn't thinking when I pushed the door and fell on top of her. I panicked and I tried to help her but she pushed me away. That when I saw her crying." Tsubaki lowered his head down. "I was planning to leave after apologizing to her but I couldn't."

"How long have you've been sitting here?" Azusa asked.

"A few minutes." Tsubaki sadly replied. "I thought that if I wait Aria might open the door but she never did." He then sighed, "

...Azusa I'm really stupid."

"..." Azusa not knowing what to say turns his head to his older brother, Kaname.

Kaname noticed Azusa looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Hm." He turned his head towards Azusa. "What?"

Azusa mouthed his words in silent, "_Say something to Tsubaki._"

"Eh?" Kaname blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Like what?"

Azusa sighed, "Anything is fine as long as you don't make him feel even more bad."

"Ugh, I can hear the both of you, you know that right." Tsubaki said, "I'm sitting right here."

"We know." Kaname smiled. "Come on Tsubaki, stand up. You look so poor sitting there and I don't want to pitty you right now. Get up and knock on Aria's door again."

"What? Why would I do that?" Tsubaki asked as Azusa gave him a hand to get up.

"First you have to get up from the floor." Azusa said and pulled Tsubaki back up on his feet.

"Thanks." Tsubaki said before looking back to the door. "I really don't want to knock on Aria's door again. I'm scared that she might cry again once she sees my face again."

"Idiot." Kaname said and lightly smacked Tsubaki on the back of the head.

"Ow." Tsubaki looked back at his brothers standing behind him. "You didn't have to hit me, Kana-nii."

"Tsubaki, are you that afraid?" Kaname asked and crosses his arms over his chest.

Tsubaki stared at Kaname for a few seconds before turning his head away. "..."

"Well I guess that you would be afraid...after all this is the first time again that you made a girl cry." Kaname said. "Hm, when was the last time you made a girl cry? I was there that day but I don't remember how old you were."

"Tsubaki was eleven the last time he made a girl cry. I know because I was there with him." Azusa said.

"Darn it, Azusa. You didn't have to remind me of that." Tsubaki frowned.

"Oh, yeah!" Kaname clapped his hands together. "Now I remember. That cute little girl cried because you pulled her hair when she refuses to play with you in the park. Ahahaha! That was funny!"

"Kaname-nii, you're not helping." Azusa glared at his older brother.

"I wasn't making fun of the cute little girl. I just remembered that after Tsubaki pulled her hair she punched Tsubaki back on the face. That was when Masaomi and I came running to stop the two of them." Kaname could not help but smile at the memories running through his head.

"But I didn't fought the girl back!" Tsubaki shouted, his face tinted red. "I just wanted to play with her because she was alone, while all of us were together at the park I felt bad when I saw the girl sitting alone on a bench looking at us with sad eyes."

"That's when you suddenly ran to the little girl." Azusa said. "You said that you wanted to play hide and seek with her to me."

"Then I think her older brother came running after Masaomi and I pulled the two of you apart." Kaname said. "The older brother apologized to us while hugging his little sister, trying to stop her from crying."

"Now that I think about it, the older brother and the little sister didn't look alike at all." Azusa said.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, they didn't look alike." Kaname said as he nod his head.

Azusa then turned his head towards Tsubaki who was staring at the door, "Do you remember what the little girl look like?"

"No…" Tsubaki said silently. "I didn't want to remember that day so I tried to forget about the little girl and I did forget about her. I remembered what the older brother looks like but not the girl."

"Hm…" Kaname too turned his head back to the door. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's open the door."

Tsubaki shot his head towards Kaname, "No!"

"No?" Kaname raised his eyebrows. "Don't you want to apologize to Aria?"

"I do but-"

"What Tsubaki is saying is that it's rude for us men to just enter a young lady's room who we just met today." Azusa said cutting off Tsubaki. "And beside we don't have the key for this room."

"Then the only one who has the key to all of the room in this house is….mother." Kaname said and he smiled. "Alright! I'll go call mother to open the door!"

"What?! No!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "Mom will get angry at me when she hears that I made Aria cry!"

"I'm coming with you Kaname-nii." Azusa said in a calm tone.

"No!" Tsubaki shouted. "Mom will kill me!"

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, mother won't kill you." Kaname said and walks away, waving his hand to Tsubaki. "Ahaha! Okay maybe she will but I don't think that mother will punish you that badly."

"(AHHH! I'll take any punishment but not mom!)."

"Hm." Azusa smiled and patted Tsubaki on the shoulder, "Just don't freak out when mom gets here, okay." He pulled his hand away from Tsubaki before following Kaname from behind.

"Nooo!" Tsubaki cried out, "I can't! I don't want to mom to kill me! What am I gonna do?!" He started panicking, "M-maybe I can hide in my room!"

"That's not gonna work, Tsubaki." Kaname said from the distant, "Just stay there and wait for us."

Tsubaki took a deep breath, "Okay...calm down...calm down...mom is not gonna kill me, she's not gonna kill me. I hope." His breathing was starting to get faster and faster again. "Gah! Why won't you open the door, Aria!" He cried out.

**...**

Moments later Kaname and Azusa came back with their mother walking in the middle. She had calm expression on her face as she held a key in her right hand.

"!" Tsubaki's eyes grew when he saw his other siblings walking behind Kaname and Azusa. "A-ah..." He bit his lips when he met his mother's eyes. "Why are they here?!" He pointed his fingers at Masaomi, Louis, and Iori.

"I heard what happened between you and Aria." Masaomi said. "I just want to make sure that's she's okay."

"I came to bring a flower." Iori quietly said in his hand was a single beautiful red rose. "You made Aria cry so...yeah."

"(Is he trying to make me feel bad! I'm already feeling bad about it!)." Tsubaki thought.

"Tsubaki" Miwa said, her tone was calm and sweet.

"!" Tsubaki jumped and looked back at his mother. "Mom! I didn't mean to make Aria cry!" He suddenly went down on his knees to the floor. "It was an accident! Don't kill me!"

"...pfft!" Kaname couldn't help but laugh from behind.

Miwa sighed, ""Tsubaki, don't do that. Stand up I'm not going to punish you."

"Ah." Tsubaki blinked before standing back up on his feet. "I thought you were..."

"Why would I do that?" Miwa asked, "I know you didn't mean to make Aria cry when Kaname told me what happened in the living room."

"..."

Miwa then walks up to the door and unlocks it. When she opened the door Tsubaki's heart jumped. He started panicking again, he was scared that he might see Aria sitting on the floor, crying.

"..." Azusa moved his eyes towards his twin. "Stop panicking." He said and lightly tapped Tsubaki on the forehead.

Miwa pushed the door forward and Aria was nowhere to be seen in the small hallway. "She must be in her room." Miwa said. She was the first one to step inside followed by Masaomi, and the rest. Tsubaki was the last one to enter the room.

Opening the door that leads to Aria's room Miwa and the brothers saw Aria sitting on the floor beside her bed, sleeping. "Oh." Miwa's eyes softened a she made her way towards Aria.

"..." Tsubaki bit his lower lips when he saw Aria. He felt like he wanted to run out of that room as fast as he can, why because he saw tears on Aria's face. She cried until she fell asleep, the one thing that he didn't want to happen.

"She cried until she fell asleep..." Miwa softly said as she wipes the tears off of Aria's cheek with her thumb. "Tsubaki." She said and straightened up, turning her body back to Tsubaki. "Come here."

"Yes..." Tsubaki quietly said as he made his way towards his mother. he lowered his head down as he stared at Aria. "...'

"You made Aria cry so you're going to take care of her tonight." Miwa said. "It's the least you could do, right?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki lightly nodded his head.

"Well then." Miwa looked at her sons and smiled. "Let's go before we wake Aria up."

"..." Iori looked at the rose in his hand, he then walked up to the table lamp next to bed and placed the rose under the lamp. "Good night." Iori said looking at his new little sister.

"..." Tsubaki looked back at Aria. He then bend down and carefully carried Aria in his arms, hoping not to wake her up. Azusa pulled the white blanket to the side. Turning his body towards the bed he carefully placed Aria down and covered her with the blanket.

"(I think it's best if I don't kiss Aria tonight for her good night kiss)." Kaname thought and he smiled a little. "(I don't want to ruin the mood)."

The others watched Tsubaki before stepping out of the room.

Before leaving the room Miwa turned her head back to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, go to the living room after this." She kindly said. "I want to talk to you."

"..." Tsubaki nodded his head without looking back at his mother, his eyes was still looking at Aria.

"..." Miwa stared at her son for a few seconds before slowly closing the door.

With the rest gone, Tsubaki sat on the edge of the bed. "...I'm sorry. You cried until you fell asleep." He whispered and reached his hand out towards Aria's face. He began to softly stroke Aria's cheek. "..." He moved his hand upward to Aria's forehead and moved some strand of her hair away from her eyes. Tsubaki watched Aria for about ten minutes, his eyes never moving away from her face.

"(I have to go)." Tsubaki thought and he leaned down towards Aria. "Good night...little sister." He whispered and softly kissed Aria on the forehead. He slowly pulled back. He looked at Aria one last time before getting up on his feet. He then turned his body around towards the door and started walking away.

**...**

**Author: "Wow! Thank you so much for reviewing this story of mine, readers! I really appreciate it!"**


	5. Try to remember

**Try to remember**

**Author: "Hey readers! So for this chapter I just want to let you know that the _Italic sentences_ are the past and the normal text are the present. I don't want you to get confused. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!"**

**…**

After leaving Aria's room, Tsubaki made his way to the living room where his mother was waiting for him, alone, sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea. None of his siblings or his step father was there.

"…I'm here." Tsubaki said and sat on next to his mother. "(I wonder where everyone went)." He thought and looks at his mother.

Miwa gently placed her tea cup down on the coffee table in front of her before turning her head to the side towards Tsubaki. "I'm not here to lecture you, Tsubaki." She said and smiled. "I want to talk to you about the day when you made that one innocent little girl cry."

"…" Tsubaki frowned. "Aww, did Kana-nii tell you that when he came to look for you?"

"Yes." Miwa nodded her head.

Tsubaki sighed, "I don't want to talk about that day, mom. You're just trying to make me feel worse. I made Aria cry tonight and now you're making me remember my childhood day, that bad day of my life."

"I'm not." Miwa shook her head side to side.

"Then I don't want to talk about this." Tsubaki leaned his back on the couch.

"But I do."

"Why?" Tsubaki asked, looking at his mother from the corner of his eye.

"Do you really not remember the face of that little girl that you hurt?" Miwa asked the smile on her face now gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"No." Tsubaki replied

"…" Miwa stared at her son before letting out a small smile on her face. "Then I guess you don't have to remember right now." She looked at the tea cup in front of her. "But I do want you to remember the face of that little girl, Tsubaki." She reached her hand out towards the tea cup and grabbed it.

"…" Tsubaki looked at his mother with a confuse look on his face. Why in the world would his mother want him to remember the face of the little girl that he hurt? Does his mother know something that he doesn't know?

Miwa looked back at her son and smiled, "Once you do remember, tell me."

"I'll try… (I really don't want to though)." Tsubaki pouted. "But can you tell me the reason why you want me to remember what the little girl look like?"

"No reason." Miwa shrugged her shoulders, "I just want you to remember that's all."

"…" Tsubaki turned his head away from his mother towards the glass windows on his back.

"You know, Tsubaki." Miwa placed the tea cup back down on the coffee table, "I still remember what the little girl look like."

Tsubaki looked at his mother, "You do?"

"Of course", Miwa replied, "I can't forget that day when that little girl cried out the moment you pulled her cute hair. She called out for her brother to come and save her but when he didn't show up so she decided to take action. I remembered her narrowing her eyes at you and punched you on the face as hard as she can."

"_Ahh! Let go of my hair you meanie!" The little cried out as her hair was being pulled by little Tsubaki._

"_No! Play with meee!" Little Tsubaki pulled on the little's girl harder._

"_Ah, Tsubaki!" Azusa shouted, "You're hurting her!"_

"_Come on, play with me! I wanna play hide and seek with you!"_

"_Waaaah! Big brother where are you!"_

"…" Tsubaki said nothing as he listened to his mother. He was getting interested in this. For some reason he was slowly remembering the event of that day but he was still not able to remember what the little girl look like.

"That's when Masaomi and Kaname came running and when Masaomi tried to pull you away from the little girl you grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her hair tie." Miwa softly laugh, "Ahaha, you shouted at Masaomi saying that you just wanted to play with her."

_Masaomi and Kaname who were sitting under a tree with their little siblings saw little Tsubaki across the playground._

"_Ah!" Masaomi immediately stands up. "Tsubaki!" He shouted and hurriedly ran to the two._

"_Tsubaki, stop that!" Kaname shouted as he ran beside Masaomi. "Let go of her hair, Tsubaki!"_

"_Aaaahaaa! Let goooo!" The little girl's cry got louder and louder._

_The little finally snapped and glared at little Tsubaki, "I said let go!" She pulled her hand back and thrust her fist towards little Tsubaki's face._

_*Punch*_

"_Ah!" Little Tsubaki fell back, bringing the little girl along with him. "You punched me!" He exclaimed while holding his left cheek._

"_Let go!" The little girl was about to punch little Tsubaki but was stopped when Kaname grabbed her from the back._

"_No, no, no! Please don't! No more fight little girl!" Kaname said as he pulled the little away from Tsubaki._

"_Tsubaki!" Masaomi grabbed little Tsubaki on the shoulders and gently pulled him up. "What were you doing?!"_

"_She hit me, Masa-nii!" Little Tsubaki cried out pointing his little finger at the little girl who began to cry in Kaname's arms. "I was only trying to play with her!_

"_You were pulling on her hair, Tsubaki!" Masaomi said, looking at little Tsubaki._

"_Ahaaaaa! Brotheeeer! Waaaahaaaa!" The little girl buried her face on Kaname's chest. "Where are you?! Waaaaaahhhhh!"_

"…yeah, now I remember." Tsubaki mumbled. "Kana-nii was the one that pulled the little girl away from me, she cried in his arms, and Kana-nii glared at me saying that I shouldn't have done that to a little girl." He smiled a little, "Kana-nii tried to comfort her, saying that 'it's okay, don't cry, big brother is here for you'. Really he just made her cry even more, he wasn't even her big brother."

"_No, no, it's okay little girl. Don't cry." Kaname said as he patted the little girl on the head, "Big brother is right here, please no more crying."_

"…_..*sniff*" The little girl looked up at Kaname. "Uuuhhh….WAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"_!" Kaname jumped back from the loud cry of the little girl. "What did I do?! I just made it worst!"_

"Then you remember what the little girl look like now?" Miwa asked.

"Nope", Tsubaki said immediately. He then placed his chin on his palm. "I do remember what the brother look like though."

"Oh," Miwa raised her eyebrows, "Really? Then what does the brother of the little girl look like?"

"Medium-spiked, light brown hair, his eyes was the color of a sapphire. I think he was a year older than me."

"Well I don't know about that." Miwa said.

"When he came running towards the girl, she pushed Kana-nii away and ran to him." Tsubaki said.

"_Ah! A_!" The young boy came running towards them, with a frantic look on his face._

"_Brother!" The little girl ran as fast as she can towards the other boy. "Brother!" She buried her face on the young boy and cried some more._

"_I'm so sorry, I was late." The young boy said, "Don't cry, it's okay I'm right here." He said softly trying to comfort the little girl. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm right here." He kissed the little on the head, "You don't have to cry."_

"_Ahhhaaaa!" The little girl wrapped her little arms around the young boy waist._

"…_.." Little Tsubaki bit his lower lips as he watched the little girl cry. He finally saw what he did to her. He hurt her; he hurt the little's feelings. He was so focused at wanting to play with her that he didn't even see what he was doing to her._

_The young boy looked at Masaomi and the others. He bowed his head, "I'm so sorry about this. A**** isn't the type to fight someone she doesn't know." He apologetically said._

"_No, please you shouldn't apologize." Masaomi said. "I should be the one to apologize to you and your sister. I'm sorry that my little brother hurt your sister."_

"_I'm sorry too." Kaname said and bowed his head before looking at Tsubaki who was standing beside him, "Tsubaki, apologize to them."_

"_I-I'm sorry…" Little Tsubaki said as he stared at the little girl. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her…I just…..I just wanted to play with her." He clutched his hands into a fist._

"_A**** the little boy apologized to you." The young boy calmly said looking at his sister. "What do you say to him?"_

"…" _The little girl turned her head over her shoulder towards little Tsubaki, tears still flowing down her cute little cheeks. "I HATE YOU! You're a big meanie!" She shouted and buried her face back on her big brother's chest._

"_!" Little Tsubaki's mouth hangs open. He did not expect that answer from the little girl. He felt like he was just stabbed multiple times in the heart with a knife._

"_No, that's not it." The young boy said. "You have to forgive him."_

"_(She hates me…..she hates me….)." Little Tsubaki thought his eyes wide open from the shock._

"….yeah. That's all I remembered." Tsubaki said and sighed. "God, I hated myself that day." He leaned his head back on the couch and placed his hand on top of his forehead.

"Hmm…" Was all Miwa said as she stared at the empty cup in front of her.

Tsubaki stared up at the ceiling above him, "I felt so guilty after that. I never really meant to make her cry. I was hoping to make her smile but I just did the opposite."

"Tsubaki, let me ask you this question." Miwa said.

"Huh." Tsubaki turned his head towards his mother, "What is it?"

Miwa smiled and looked at Tsubaki, "If you were given a second chance to see that little girl today would you try and apologize to her again?"

"A big yes", Tsubaki replied. "But I doubt that I'll be able to see her again. I mean I still don't remember what she looks like and beside she's already grown up into a young lady by now with her big brother. I won't even recognize her if I see her today."

"…hm." Miwa smiled and closes her eyes. "Who knows….you might recognize her if you see her again." She stands up and picked the empty cup on the table. "You'll definitely have a second chance to apologize to her, I know you will." She smiled once again, "Good night."

"Good night, mom." Tsubaki said and smiled.

Miwa walked way and headed to the kitchen, "(All you need to do now is remember the face of the little girl, Tsubaki. You will be in big surprise once you remember her)." Miwa smiled and softly sighed. "My foolish son, I hope that you don't make Aria cry again in the future." She softly whispered under her breath.

**…**

**Author: "Let me know in your review if you think you know who the little girl is." :D**


	6. I'll stay with you

I'll stay with you

**...**

Tsubaki gazed his eyes towards the ceiling above him. His eyes softly narrowed, the only sound that he hears around him was the sound of the clock ticking on the wall and his breathing, "….…"

***Tik***

***Tok***

***Tik***

Tsubaki has been sitting on the couch for almost an hour after his mother left. He has been trying to remember the face of the little girl but he still couldn't remember her face and it was getting on hid nerve. Any moment now Tsubaki might explode from the frustration. "Ughh…" He deeply sighed and stroked his white hair back. "I'm not going anywhere with this…I'm about to flip this table in front of me." He said eyeing the coffee table in front of him.

"Now you don't want to do that, right." A familiar kind voice said. "If you do that have we to buy another coffee table."

Tsubaki raised his head up towards the second floor and saw Masaomi standing next to the couch, leaning his body on the rail and smiling down at Tsubaki. "Masa-nii…what are you doing there? Have you've been standing there?"

"No, I just got here." Masaomi replied. "It's already late, Tsubaki. You should go to bed."

"It's only eleven." Tsubaki said crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm not feeling sleepy yet."

"Hm." Masaomi walks down the stairs. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked before sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"…..do you remember the face of the little girl that I hurt when I was eleven?" Tsubaki asked his eyes looking directly at Masaomi. "I'm trying to remember her face but I can't. It's so freaking hard to remember her face and it's really frustrating me right now."

"The little girl…." Masaomi blinked and a smile formed on his lips, "Oh, yes. I remember the little's girl face."

"…" Tsubaki waited for Masaomi to continue to speak but he never did said another word, "….so…are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"…" Tsubaki frowned, "Why not? My brain is dying here from thinking about what she looks like for an hour now."

"Tsubaki, I would love to tell you but this is for you to remember." Masaomi said and he looked at the big window glass at his left side. "I can give you a hint if you want."

"Okay, fine. Give me the hint."

Masaomi turned his head back to Tsubaki and smiled, "Her eyes."

"Hey eyes?" Tsubaki's eyebrows formed into a line, "What does that mean?"

"Her eyes are the color of one of the most beautiful jewel I've ever seen in my life."

"What?"

"She was really cute when I saw her pout her face at you." Masaomi smiled, "Really cute".

"…" Tsubaki looked away from Masaomi, "(Her eyes huh…)." He thought. "Wait a second." He turned his head back to Masaomi with a serious look. Did he finally remember the face of the little girl? "Did you….did you just say that she was cute?!"

"…" Masaomi just continued to stare at Tsubaki with a calm face. He wanted to laugh at how dense his little brother is but he doesn't want to hurt Tsubaki's feelings.

"That girl was scary, Masa-nii!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "She was like a little monster!"

"…" The smile on Masaomi's face fell after hearing what Tsubaki said. "Monster…?" He raised his right eyebrows. "Tsubaki….you just called her a monster…"

"She was really strong for a little girl!" Tsubaki said, "Her punch was like boys punch okay. My cheek swelled after she punched me."

Masaomi sighed, "Oh, Tsubaki…."

"What? It's the truth."

Masaomi then got up on his feet, "Maybe it's time for you to really go to bed." He said looking at Tsubaki, "You're saying things without thinking."

"My mind is perfectly fine, Masa-nii."

"You said your brain was dying just moments ago, right."

"Yeah I did."

"Then you need to rest now." Masaomi smiled, "It's not good for the brain to continue thinking when it's dying, Tsubaki. You don't want to get sick right?"

"….I guess..." Tsubaki mumbled and got up on his feet as well. He then turned his head towards Masaomi, "Well good night, Masa-nii."

"Good night." Masomi replied. "(You must really not want to remember her face….I just remembered the little girl after you ask me about her a few minutes ago.)." Masaomi thought as he watched Tsubaki walk up the upstairs.

**…**

Early in the morning Tsubaki was already up, sitting on one of the chair having a cup of coffee. He didn't get to sleep that much last night due to thinking about the girl. "…" He picked the cup in front of him and took a sip of the warm coffee.

***Step***

***Step***

***Step***

Walking down the stairs was Ema with Juli standing on her right shoulder, "Ah, Tsubaki-kun, good morning." She softly smiled, revealing her beautiful morning face. "You're up quiet early."

"Good morning." Tsubaki said as he forced a smile on his face. "I should be the one to say that to you. You wake up early than the others."

"Well, I need to help Ukyo-nii make breakfast." Ema smiled as she made her way to the back of the counter. "Have you eaten yet, Tsubaki-kun?" She asked. She took out the frying pan and some other bowls from the drawer.

"Yeah, I have." Tsubaki said and he rested his chin on his palm as he stared at Ema. "…." His eyes soften and his lips slowly curled into a smile "(Man….why can't Aria be like Ema? She would've been a really cute litter sister to me)." But he soon frowned, "(No. I shouldn't think that like this. That was stupid of me for thinking like this. I shouldn't compare Aria to Ema)."

**…**

A few of the siblings came to the kitchen, ready to eat their breakfast that was prepared by Ukyo and Ema.

"Thanks for the food, Ukyo-nii." Yukuse said taking his seat on one of the chair.

"Hmm~! Delicious!" Wataru said in between his chewing.

"Don't talk when you have food in your mouth, Wataru." Masaomi said a smile on his face; he was sitting on Wataru's right side at the dining table.

"Huh." Yusuke looked at Tsubaki from across the table, "You're not gonna eat, Tsuba-nii?"

"I already ate." Tsubaki replied his eyes looking at the empty cup on the table.

"Oh." Yusuke said and he looked back at his bowl of rice in front of him. "Okay, then."

"Oh right." Masaomi placed his mug of coffee down on the table and turned his head to Tsubaki, "You don't have work today, right."

"No." Tsubaki replied still staring at his empty mug. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Masaomi smiled before looking back at Wataru.

Louis who was standing behind the counter was looking at the tray of food in front of him. "…" He looked at Ukyo who was washing the dishes and looked back at the tray of food. "Ukyo-nii-san." He said.

"What is it?" Ukyo turned his head back to Louis.

"Is this tray of food for Aria?" Louis asked and looked at Ukyo.

"Yes." Ukyo nodded his head and grabbed the dry white towel next to him and started wiping his hand. "I'm bringing it to her room after I wash the dishes."

"Can I bring this to Aria's room?" Louis kindly asked.

"If you want, then go ahead."

"Thank you." Louis said and he grabbed the tray of food on the counter.

"…" Tsubaki has been looking at Louis from the corner of his eye the moment he heard Louis say Aria's name out loud. "(Why does he want to bring that tray of food to Aria's room?)".

**…**

Louis standing outside of Aria's room knocked on the door, the tray of food in his left hand.

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

"Aria, may I come in?" Louis softly said. "I brought you breakfast."

He waited but the door didn't open. Louis thought that Aria might still be sleeping and he thought that it was a good idea to just come back later. "Hm, I should just come back later." He said and turned his body to the side and his eyes slightly grew upon seeing Aria standing in front of him, "Oh, good morning." He softly smiled. Aria was standing a few feet away from Louis in the hallway; she had a small white towel over her wet long raven hair.

"Good morning." Aria said her face expressionless.

"I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm Louis." Louis kindly smiled, "I want to shake your hand but I'm holding this tray of food." He sadly said as he looked at the tray of food in his hands.

"Hello…"

"Um, so you took a shower." Louis smiled and looked back up at Aria, "That's great. May I do your hair?"

"Huh?" Aria raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a hair stylist." Louis said, "Your hair is really beautiful."

"….thanks…" Aria quietly said under her breath.

"Aria, I want to apologize for Tsubaki-nii for making you cry last night." Louis said, "He can be a little push over but that's just how he is. He really never meant to make you cry."

"…" Aria stared at Louis for a few seconds before slowly opening her mouth, "Were you and Tsubaki in my room last night?"

"Yes," Louis nodded his head, "Along with mother, Iori and Masaomi-nii."

"…." Aria moves her eyes away from Louis, "(So Tsubaki was the one that put me on bed….)." She thought.

"So anyway, may I do your hair?" Louis said which made Aria look back at him.

"…" Aria blinked several times as she stared at Louis who was softly smiling at her. "….if you really want to then I don't mind."

"Hah!" The smile on Louis' face grew upon hearing what Aria just said to him, "Great! Thank you for allowing me to do your hair, Aria."

**…**

Back in the dining room Tsubaki couldn't stop tapping his fingers on the table.

***Tap***

***Tap***

***Tap***

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Masaomi asked, "You've been tapping your fingers on the table since Louis left to go to Aria's room."

"Nothing…." Tsubaki mumbled as he gazed at the table, his chin resting on his palm.

"Really?" Masaomi raises one eyebrow up, "You only tap your fingers like that when you're feeling uneasy about something."

"…..okay, you got me. I'm just worried about Aria. Louis hasn't come back yet and Aria might not even eat her breakfast."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Hm." Masaomi smiled, "Than why don't you go to Aria's room and see how she's doing."

"…okay." Tsubaki stands up from his chair and looks at Masaomi, "If I come back with a black eye it means that Aria hates me."

"Don't think like that, Tsubaki. I'm sure Aria doesn't hate you."

"(I hope so)." Tsubaki thought as he made his way to Aria's room.

When Tsubaki got to Aria's room, the door that leads to her room was slightly open. "Huh." He turned the knob of the door and stepped inside the little hallway. "I'm coming in." He said. He pushed the other door open. "Ah…" He paused the moment he saw Louis sitting behind Aria on the bed, fixing her hair.

"Oh, hi Tsubaki-nii", Louis said as he waved the black brush in his hand.

"…" Aria raises her eyes up towards Tsubaki. She looked at him for only a few seconds before looking back down on her cream bread that she was holding in her hand.

"(She's still mad at me)." Tsubaki thought. "Ah…sorry I came in without knocking. The door was opened so I just walked in…."

"…" Aria continued to stare at her cream bread and her eyes softly narrows. She raised the cream bread up to her mouth and took a small bite of it.

No one in the room said a word. Tsubaki stayed next to the door as he watched Louis fix Aria's hair. Aria just continued to eat her remaining food without looking up and Louis was happily straightening Aria's hair.

Louis finally decided to break the silence in the room, "There, you look very lovely." He said as he strokes Aria's hair in between his fingers.

"Thank you…" Aria shyly said.

"…" Tsubaki raises his eyebrows as he stared at Aria. "(Wait….is she being shy in front of Louis?)."

"You're welcome, my little sister." Louis kindly smiled. "Well I need to go to work now. Let me do your hair again, okay." He patted Aria on the head before getting off the bed. He walked up to Tsubaki and took out a small envelope from his pocket, "And this is for you. Mother wanted me to give this to you before she left with father this morning."

"Oh." Tsubaki grabbed the small envelope from Louis.

"Well see you later." Louis said and he left the room, leaving the two behind.

Tsubaki not wanting to make the atmosphere feel awkward for the both of them he opened the envelope. "Huh?" He took what was inside and it consists of a note and a credit card.

_Tsubaki, you'll be going to the mall with Aria today._

_So buy all the things that she needs. You can use my _

_credit card that is probably in your hand right now._

_Look after Aria, okay. Try to enjoy your time with_

_Aria as well, and don't think about what happened_

_last night._

_Love mother_

"….what?" He whispered and slowly moved his eyes back to Aria. "(Mom wants me to WHAT?!)."

Just then Aria looks at Tsubaki and slightly opens her mouth but no words came out. "…" She closes her mouth again. She wanted to say something to Tsubaki but her words are stuck in her throat.

"?" Tsubaki tilts his head to the side as he waits for Aria to speak. "Um…listen, Aria, mom-"

"I'm sorry." Aria said cutting Tsubaki off from his sentence.

"Eh?" Tsubaki blinked in surprised, "What are you apologizing for?"

"…" Aria looked away before opening her mouth again, "I'm sorry for pushing you away last night….I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"…..!" Tsubaki's eyes slowly grew. "(She's apologizing to me?!)." He thought and takes a step forward. "You don't need to apologize, it was my fault."

"….but you were only trying to help so it's my fault. I was being stupid trying to push you way from me. I just hadn't had that close contact with anyone for a long time now…..I'm really sorry…" Aria lowered her head down, her eyes hidden under her bangs.

"….heh." Tsubaki smiled and walked over to Aria. He dropped the letter and the credit card on the floor before looking at Aria, "Then it's really my fault after all." He placed his knees on the bed, leaned down towards Aria and reached his hands out towards Aria.

***Grab***

All of a sudden Tsubaki has grabbed Aria by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"!" Aria hit her face on Tsubaki's chest. "Wah….what are you doing?" Her face was tinted red. She placed her hands on Tsubaki's chest and tried to push him away but Tsubaki was stronger than her.

"I just want to hug you right now." Tsubaki softly said, "Please don't push me away. You're gonna hurt my feelings."

"I-I don't like this…" Aria mumbled. "Please let go of me."

"Not yet." Tsubaki said as he tightens his hug on Aria. "My little sister needs this right now even if she doesn't think that she needs it."

"!" Aria's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" She asked and looked up at Tsubaki. "I don't need a hug."

"Yes you do." Tsubaki smiled. "As your older brother it's my job to make you happy." He smiled that captivated Aria for the first time. "Sorry for making you cry last night." He said and kisses Aria on the forehead.

"!" Aria felt her heart skip a beat. "(What the heck is he doing?!)."

"So do you forgive me?" Tsubaki looked straight at Aria in the eyes.

"I…yes so please let go of me." Aria said and she felt her cheeks warming up.

"I can't you're blushing face just makes me want to hug you longer." Tsubaki smiled again.

"Ah!" Suddenly Tsubaki fell back on the left side of Aria on the bed bringing her down with him. "What are you doing?!" She yelled. She was laying on top of Tsubaki who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Tsubaki looks at Aria and smiles, "I got tired from sitting. By the way we're going to the mall today; I'm buying everything you want. But we'll go later in the afternoon right now I want to go to sleep." Tsubaki did wake up way too early in the morning. He wanted to go to bed but he couldn't duo to thinking about Aria all night long.

"Then please let me go!" Aria exclaimed. It was impossible for her to hide her blushing face to Tsubaki.

"Let's just stay like this for now. I'm really tired; I didn't sleep that much last night." Tsubaki then pulls Aria down to his right side. "You should go to sleep too."

"Ah…"

"Wake me up later…." Tsubaki softly said as he closed his eyes.

"…" Aria could only stare at Tsubaki's sleeping face. She really wanted to shove him away but after hearing what he said to her about him being tired and all she lost that will to shove him away. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Tsubaki.

It only took a few minutes for Tsubaki to fall asleep. His left arm was wrapped around Aria. Aria quietly sighed, "(I guess I'll just go to sleep too. There's no point for me to stay awake if I'm stuck here in his arms)." She thought and looked back at Tsubaki, "…for some reason looking at your sleeping face makes me fall asleep….I wonder why…" She softly whispered as her eyelids slowly falls down. "….I'll try to wake you…up….later…." Were her last words before sleep has taken over her as well. Her hand softly clutched on Tsubaki's shirt.

"….sweet dreams, my little sister…" Tsubaki softly whispered and a small smile has formed on his face. It turns out he was actually awake the whole time, he was just waiting for Aria to fall asleep. He wanted to make sure that she didn't leave his side. Knowing that Aria has completely fallen asleep in his arms he can finally go to sleep.

**…**


	7. Don't touch my little sister

**Don't touch my little sister**

**…**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up after feeling the coldness of my body, the warmth that engulfed me a few minutes ago was now gone. This I knew that Tsubaki has woken up and that he's not hugging me anymore, not that I mind. I just want the warmth in him; he's really warm unlike my cold body. As I slowly open my eyes the first thing I saw in front of me is Tsubaki sitting on the bed next to me, his white hair a little messy but it was cute, his face resting comfortably on his right knee, his eyes looking at me as if he was reading me.

"…." I couldn't remove my eyes away from his purple eyes; it was just so captivating that I just want to reach out to him. When was the last time I felt like this? When was the last time that I tried to reach out to someone?

"Oh, you're awake." Tsubaki softly said and he smiled, "I'm glad I woke up first. I got to see you're beautiful sleeping face." He moved up closer to me and touched my left cheek. "I wanna see more of your sleeping face for now on." He said as his face got closer and closer.

"…." I looked at him before putting my hand on his face.

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked, thinking in his head why Aria has placed her soft, smooth hand on his face. "(Is she gonna kiss me?)."

Without saying anything to Tsubaki I pushed his face away from mine, "You're too close…." I said in a monotone voice.

"Ah, sorry… (Deng! I thought we were close already! I guess not!)." Tsubaki thought and pulled back. Sitting up straight he opened his mouth once more, "So, did you get a good rest?"

"Yeah…" I nodded my head, my eyes still looking at Tsubaki's eyes.

"That's good."

"…." I finally looked away from Tsubaki, I sat up on the bed, facing him.

"Aha, your hair is a little messy." Tsubaki smiled and he reached his hand out. "Let me fix your hair."

"Your hair is a little messy too." I said as I let Tsubaki comb my hair with his fingers. I did not back away from him; I just simple let him do what he wanted to do.

"Don't worry about my hair." Tsubaki softly said as he continued to comb my hair. "There it's good now."

"…thanks." I said. "…." I don't know why but a small part of me wanted Tsubaki to continue to combing my hair.

"Anyway, now that we're awake let's go to the mall." Tsubaki said and he got out of the bed. He stretched his arms up "Nnn….ahhh~!, he then turned his body back at me. "Let's go." He said and offered his right hand out to me.

"…" I looked at his hand before looking back at his face, his smiling face that shows kindness. "Okay…" I couldn't help but a smile a little as I took his hand. He pulled me out of the bed and when I touched the floor he didn't let go of me instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. "…" I blinked and tried to pull away from Tsubaki but he tightened his hold on me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…." Tsubaki replied not looking at me. His face shows that he was thinking of something. I wanted to ask but there's no point so I decided to keep my mouth shut and waited for him to release me. "(Let's see…..okay, I got it. Her size of clothes should be easy to find at the mall)." He thought.

"….!" I waited and waited until Tsubaki suddenly placed his other arm on my back. He pulled me even tighter causing me to gasp. "W-what are you doing?!" Now I'm really getting annoyed. "Please let go!"

"Just stay still." Tsubaki said in a seductive tone on my ear which made me blush like a red rose. "I'm almost done." He said and he started moving his arms up and down my body.

"!" My eyes grew as Tsubaki moves arms down on my waist back up to my side chest. I felt shivers run down my spine that I automatically curled my back a little. "Nn…" I bit my lower lips and grabbed Tsubaki's shirt as he continued to touch my body. My heart was beating faster and faster by the second and my breathing was beginning to get heavy.

"(Hmmm….so she's a B. That'll be easy to find but I won't go inside the woman's store, I'll probably just wait outside)." Tsubaki thought not knowing that what he's doing to Aria was making her close to fainting. "Okay, I'm do-"He pulled away but soon stop when he saw the face Aria was showing. Her face was red like a tomato and she was trembling a little. "…." His eyes slowly widen and his heart skips a beat.

I slowly looked up, trying my best to not fall on the floor, "Please….let go….of me Tsubaki." I said in between my breath.

"!" Tsubaki's mouth fell a little and he was blushing. "I….uh…." Slowly he pulled his hands away from me, "(The way she said my name…..oh god)".

"What were you….trying to so?" I said and glared at Tsubaki. I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself.

"Sorry….I-uh just wanted to know your size of clothes and all."

"…huh?" I raised my brows up. He wanted to what? "Why didn't you just ask me?" I said a little colder this time.

"…..I wanted to feel it for myself."

"…." I looked away from Tsubaki, "Do you even know that you are giving me the wrong idea when you touched my body."

"Sorry."

"Please tell me first before you this kind of things, I don't like being touched without a reason."

"Sorry…" Tsubaki then patted me on the head. "I'll say it next time."

"(I don't think there would be a next time)." I thought.

"(Wow, there must be something wrong with me)." Tsubaki thought as he stared down at Aria, "(I guess I got caught up a little there….I should be more careful)."

**…**

Tsubaki and I went to the living room only to see no one. None of them were there; I wonder where they all went.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki looked around the room. "Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "Let's go."

"Okay…" I said.

…

Tsubaki and I got to the mall. "Stay close to me, okay." Tsubaki said as we walked to the entrance. "I don't want you to get lost here."

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"In case you get lost I'm gonna hold your hand." Tsubaki said and he grabbed my right and. "This is okay for you, right?"

"Ah." I nodded my head once more.

"Okay then", Tsubaki turned his head up ahead with a smile on his face, "Let's go buy tops for you first!"

"…." Tsubaki is really happy about this. I smiled a little and looked around. There were a lot of people walking inside the mall and just then I noticed a group of girls not too far from me and Tsubaki, they were all looking at Tsubaki.

"Hey, isn't he Tsubaki, that voice actor." One of the female said.

"Yeah, it is him!" Another female with a short brown hair said happily. "Oh my gosh! What's he doing here?!"

"But who's that girl beside him?" One of the female with long black hair said. "She can't be his girlfriend right?"

"…." I narrowed my eyes before looking away from the group of girls. "…"

"Hey." Tsubaki said and I looked up at him, he was looking at me from his side, "Don't worry about those girls, okay." He smiled, "Ignore them and just pay attention to me." He slightly tightens his grip on my hand and pulls me closer by his side.

**3rd POV**

And so Tsubaki and Aria went to the women's store. Tsubaki was the one who mostly picked the tops for Aria but the tops that he keeps picking are the things that Aria doesn't like. It was too girly and it was mostly like Ema's style of clothes.

"Tsubaki I just want plain clothes." Aria said as she walked behind Tsubaki. "I don't really like this kind of clothes." She frowned looking down on the pile of clothes in her arms.

"But these clothes are cute and it suits you." Tsubaki said as he looks at more tops.

"I haven't even tried any of them yet how do you know that it suits me?"

"I just know." Tsubaki said and he winks at Aria causing her to blush. "If you want we can buy half plain clothes."

"Okay." Aria slightly nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go to the changing room and try those on you." Tsubaki took most of the clothes in Aria's arm before heading to the changing room.

"I'll wait out here so come out and show to me, okay."

"Okay." Aria said before entering the changing room.

Tsubaki sat on one of the chair that was facing the changing room where Aria entered. "(Then I'll buy her some skinny jeans)." He thought as he waited for Aria. "(She does have some nice legs)."

It took half an hour for Tsubaki to see all the tops that he chose for Aria. After that they went to another store to buy jeans and shoes. ***(I'm sorry; I skipped the part where Tsubaki sees the tops that Aria wears. I'm not good with clothes name and dresses)."**

After buying jeans and shoes the last store that Tsubaki and Aria went to was for the undergarment. Tsubaki of course being a male decided to wait outside and just let Aria pick her stuff inside the store. As much as he wants to go with Aria her can't. He doesn't feel comfortable going inside the store full of women's underwear and bras. He might faint or even worse have a nosebleed.

"(I wonder how Aria is doing inside?)." Tsubaki thought his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the store in front of him.

"Excuse me." A female worker from the store walked up to Tsubaki.

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

"Are you waiting out here for someone, sir?"

"Ah, yes." Tsubaki smiled and nodded his head.

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"Huh?!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Ah…um."

Then the female worker smiled, "Well then sir, you should go inside then."

"Wah?!"

The female worker pushes Tsubaki towards the entrance, "Wait! I can't leave the bags out here!"

"Don't worry, sir. One of the workers will watch over your belongings." The female worker said as she happily pushed Tsubaki.

"No, please I rather just wait outside." Tsubaki frantically said, "I can't go here."

"Oh, what are you talking about sir?" The female worker smiled once more, "Couples comes here often."

"Tsubaki?" Just then a familiar said was heard.

Tsubai turned his head forwards and saw Aria holding a white bra in her hand, her eyes looking straight at him, she showed no expression in her eyes. "Ah, Aria." He laughed nervously.

"I thought you said that you were going to wait outside." Aria said and she placed the white bra back on the pile of bras in front of her.

"I-I was."

"Oh, this must be your girlfriend!" The female worker happily said. "She's very beautiful!"

Aria turned her head back, this time her eyes were locked on the female worker standing beside Tsubaki, "Girlfriend?"

"Well then allow me to help you miss find a perfect bra!"

"What?" Aria gave a confuse look at the female worker who dashes off happily.

"Ahaha…." Tsubaki looked away from Aria and he scratched the back of his hair, "That worker is funny…."

"I'll finish this fast so we can get out of here." Aria said. She started grabbing a few white and black bras that was her size.

This was noticed by Tsubaki, "Don't you want to pick the ones with a design?" He asked as he watched Aria put the bras inside the basket that was on her right arms.

"No, these are good enough." Aria replied. "Besides, what's the point?"

"(There's a point in picking bras with a design)." Tsubaki thought, "Give me the basket, I'll carry it for you."

"Oh, thanks." Aria said and she handed the basket to Tsubaki, "Now the underwear's".

But then the female worker came back with a few bras in her hands. "I'm back! These are the ones that are popular, miss."

"…" Aria stared at the bras that the female worker was holding. "(Those are….no)."

"…." Tsubaki with a blushing face stared at bras.

"These are good for occasions." The female worker said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in those." Aria kindly rejected the worker before walking away.

"(She's not interested?)." Tsubaki thought as he watched Aria walk away. He looked back at the bras, "(But theses ones have design on them. That black bra with roses is pretty cute)." He looked back at Aria once more and back at the bras. "What are the sizes of those you're holding?"

"B size." The female worker kindly said.

"….." Tsubaki blinked a few times. "Hmm…I'll take it." He grabbed the bras and put in the basket.

So as Aria made her way in the store picking underwear's and many more Tsubaki was secretly putting others underwear's and bras in the basket under the other bras and underwear's without letting Aria notice him from the back of her.

"(She will thank for this later)." Tsubaki thought. "(I think)."

"Let me pay this at the cash register." Tsubaki said. "You can wait outside." He smiled.

"….okay." Aria said and she walked out of the store.

"(Good, now I can pay for the others without worrying Aria seeing them)."

**…**

After paying, Tsubaki walks out of the store, the bag in his hand. When he got out Aria was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" He looked around and not too far from him he saw Aria and a man with short black hair. "…." His eyes narrowed. "Can you stay here for a little longer? I need to do something first." He said to the worker that was watching over the bags. He gave the bag to the worker before making his way to Aria.

"Please, leave me alone." Aria said glaring at the man in front of her.

"Oh, come on don't be like that." The man said and he step closer to Aria.

"…" Aria stepped back only to hit the wall.

"Are you alone, wanna hang out with me?" The man grinned like a disgusting pervert.

"…." Aria curled her hand into a fist. "(I'm gonna punch this bastard on the face)."

"Come on I'll show you some-"He grabbed Aria by the wrist.

Just then hand grabbed the man's shoulder from behind. "She told you to leave her alone, so leave her alone."

"Ah….Tsubaki." Aria said and she was relieved upon seeing him.

"What?" The man turned his head over his shoulder. "What the hell do you want man?"

"I told you to leave her alone." Tsubaki's eyes narrowed dangerously and his grip on the man's shoulder tightens. His voice was cold and deadly and he seems like he was ready to murder this man without a care in the world. "I'll give you three seconds to get out of here."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" The man glared at Tsubaki.

"Fine. Three." Tsubaki said and before Aria could even know what just happened the man was already laying on the ground, Tsubaki holding up the man's right arm up with just his right hand.

"Argghh!" The man screamed, "S-stop!"

"I don't think so." Tsubaki said and he pulled on the man's arm even more. "You touched my little sister so I think it's only right for me to break this arm of yours."

"Agghhhhh!"

"Tsubaki, that's enough." Aria said in a calm tone. "Let him go." She tried her best to keep calm but inside she was a little frightened by the eyes of Tsubaki. She never thought that he could show that kind of dangerous look.

"Ah..." Tsubaki's eyes returned back to normal and he looked at Aria who was staring at him. "Aria…?"

"Please let him go."

"…." Tsubaki, reluctantly let go of the man's arm. Aria walked up to Tsubaki and patted him on the head. "…."

"Thank you for saving me." Aria smiled. She then suddenly wrapped her arms around Tsubaki ad buried her face on his chest.

"….." Tsubaki looked down on Aria before he began to stroke her back. "Sorry if I scared you a few moments ago." He whispered.

"Nn…" Aria shook her head.

"Let's go home." Tsubaki said and kisses Aria on the head. "I think we bought enough clothes."

Before they left the worker that was looking after Tsubaki and Aria's stuff called a security to take the man away. Tsubaki gave the man one last dangerous look, his eyes clearly shows hatred and the want to break the man. This of course scared the crap out of the man.

**…**

**Author: Aha! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Let me know what you think in the review, it will really help me! :D**


	8. Loved by Someone

**Loved by Someone**

**…**

After returning home Tsubaki told me to just go to the living room while he goes to my room to put the clothes away that he bought for me.

"…." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. No one is here yet. We left this afternoon and it's almost getting dark. I'm sure that some of them should be returning soon. I walked over to the sofa, after sitting down I hugged my knee. I can't seem to take my mind of Tsubaki when he looked at that man at the mall. He was like a complete different person…..I don't want to see those eyes again. I'm afraid.

"…." I buried my face on my knees. I need to just forget about it, there's no point in thinking of it.

Moments later I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I slowly raised my head up to see Tsubaki holding a cup of tea in his right hand. "What's wrong?" He asked and tilts his head to the side.

"Nothing…." I said.

"Are you tired?" Tsubaki walked over to me and placed the cup of tea on the table.

"A little…." I looked away from him towards the tea cup in front of me.

"That's for you to drink." Tsubaki said before sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Thanks…"

"….." Tsubaki's eyes softly narrows as he gaze at Aria. "What are you thinking?" He softly asked and touched reached his hand out.

"…" I turned my head to the side to face Tsubaki after he touched my cheek with his warm fingers. "It's nothing really…" I mumbled and looked away.

"….hm..." Tsubaki pulled his hand away from my face. "Okay then."

*Shuffle*

Tsubaki without saying anything has suddenly moved and sat behind me. "Ah." I looked back over my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I am now sitting in between Tsubaki's legs.

Tsubaki rested his chin on my head and opened his mouth, "I know you were scared." He replied casually and I felt him tighten his hug on me.

"…" I looked back ahead as I listen to Tsubaki's voice. If he knew that I was scared then why did he have to ask me those questions then…

"You know I was really about to break that man's arm if you hadn't stop me. I was angry that he touched you. I didn't like seeing a stranger touching my little sister."

"….do you….show…that expression to others most of the time, Tsubaki?", I asked.

"No, not all the time", Tsubaki started softly patting my shoulders. "Did I scare you that much?"

"….a little."

"By the way why were you on the other side of the store? I said to wait outside didn't I?"

"I went to the bathroom…" I said under my breath, "Are you mad?"

"No and sorry, I'll give you this to make you feel better." Tsubaki then took a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "I bought this while we were at the mall thought you might like it." He placed the chocolate bar in front of my face. "It's one of my favorite chocolate to eat."

I stared at the chocolate bar for a few seconds before deciding to finally take it from Tsubaki's hand. "Thank you."

"I'll give you some more later." Tsubaki said and he hugged me again.

I unwrap the chocolate, broke a piece and placed it in my mouth.

*Munch*

*Munch*

*Munch*

"….hm." Tsubaki smiled, happy to see Aria eat the chocolate bar. "Can you give a piece?" He said and he ten placed his chin on my left shoulder.

"Sure." I broke another piece of the chocolate bar and handed it to Tsubaki but he did not take the piece of chocolate from my hand. "Here."

"Put it in my mouth." Tsubaki playfully smiled.

"Huh?"

"I can't grab it."

"Yes, you can grab it. Here." I said.

"I'm hugging you right now. Please."

"…okay fine." I sighed a little before putting the piece of chocolate inside Tsubaki's mouth.

"Ahhh…hmm~!"

"….." I watched Tsubaki chew the chocolate, he was like a little kid, "….isn't this kind of wrong?"

"Wrong about what?", Tsubaki asked as he licks his lips.

"You sitting behind me, hugging me and asking me to feed you."

"Nope, we're siblings so there's nothing wrong with this."

"…..(but normal siblings don't do this kind of things)."

"You're thinking that normal siblings don't do this kind of things, are you?" Tsubaki said and closed his eyes.

"...kind of." I said before breaking another piece of the chocolate bar and putting it in my mouth.

"True….normal siblings won't do this but to me we're not a normal sibling. You're a very special little sister to me along with Ema."

"..." I lowered the chocolate bar down on my lap. That last part was not something I expected from Tsubaki.

"You and Ema are very important to me and I'll do anything to protect the both of you."

Now that Tsubaki mentioned about Ema I'm a little curious of what his relationship with her other than being siblings. Actually more like all of them. I did notice something between them and Ema when I got here. I noticed last night when their mother introduced me to all of them that they all like Ema, no more like love her. Of course I didn't care about them loving their sister nor do I care about what Tsubaki said just now about Ema being important to him. I'm not jealous. He can love anyone he wants after all we're just siblings nothing more.

"(Tsubaki must be the one that loves Ema the most out of all the brothers. He seems like a possessive type person)." I thought.

Tsubaki opens his eyes to see Aria looking down on the chocolate bar on her lap, "What's wrong?"

"Just thirsty…." I replied with my casual tone. It's really funny how I don't feel any jealousy at all which is good. I'm not the type to get jealous of someone anyway.

"Oh then, here." Tsubaki removed his left arm from my shoulders and reached his hand out to the cup of tea sitting on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I grabbed the tea cup from Tsubaki, my finger brushing with his.

"You're welcome." Tsubaki smiled before wrapping his arms around me again, this time he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ahh. You're really soft. You're like a body pillow makes me want to never let you go."

"...do you want to get hit on the face?" I said before taking a sip of the tea.

"Ahaha. No."

"Then don't talk like that."

"(But really, you're really soft…softer than Ema)." Tsubaki thought and slowly his lips curled into a warm smile. "Hey, can you grab the remote?"

"Yeah." I said and grabbed the black remote on the coffee table. Tsubaki took the remote from my hand and turned the T.V on and flip through the channel until he got to a channel that only shows soundscape music. "You listen to this kind of music?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said and threw the remote on the sofa on his side, "How about you? Do you listen to this kind of music?"

"...yeah I do ever since I was young." I replied and my eyes narrows softly before opening my mouth again, "The caretaker from the orphanage listens to this kind of music every day and I started liking it."

For the next ten minutes Tsubaki and I just sat on the sofa listening to the beautiful music being played on the T.V. I quietly drank the tea that Tsubaki gave me, slowly savoring the flavor. I looked at Tsubaki, his eyes closed. When did he fell asleep?

Slowly I raised my right hand up towards Tsubaki's bangs and gently removed some strands of his hair away from his eyes. "(His hair is really soft….)."

Just then I hear the elevator door open and I pulled my hand away from Tsubaki's hair. I hear footsteps and those footsteps belong to none other than Ukyo, carrying several plastic bags in his hands.

"Oh." Ukyo said when he saw me. He seems a little surprised seeing me sitting in between Tsubaki's legs. "Hello."

"Hello." I bowed my head.

"Ah, you don't have to bow your head, Aria. Remember we're brother and sister." Ukyo kindly smiled as he made his way down the stairs.

"Oh, you're finally here Ukyo-nii." Tsubaki yawned and opened his eyes.

"Tsubaki." Ukyo said, "What are you doing to Aria?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Ukyo placed the groceries down on the table and suddenly flicked Tsubaki on the forehead.

"Oww!" Tsubaki fell back, hitting his back on the sofa and bringing me down with him.

"!" When Tsubaki brought me down with him the back of my head hit his chest.

"Ukyo-nii that hurt!" Tsubaki cried and rubbed his forehead.

"…." I tried to get up but Tsubaki has locked me into his arms. "Ah…."

"Tsubaki release Aria right now." Ukyo said in calm tone but his eyes shows the complete opposite. "(What in the world is Tsubaki trying to do?)."

"But she's my body pillow." Tsubaki pouted. "I don't want to let Aria go."

"…. (I'm a body pillow?)." I raised one of my eyebrows up and looked at Tsubaki.

"Right Aria?" Tsubaki looked at me. "(Please say yes)."

"….I'm not a body pillow." I nonchalantly said as I stared at Tsubaki straight in the eyes. I then shoved Tsubaki's face away from mine but not too harsh, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Aww."

"Anyway", Ukyo said as he adjusted his glasses, "Tsubaki you'll be helping me cook dinner tonight since the others are not here yet."

"Okay, hey Aria wanna help us?" Tsubaki looked back at me.

"Sure…." I said as I tried to remove Tsubaki's arms around me.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen!" Tsubaki happily said.

**…**

I watched Tsubaki and Ukyo work behind the counter as I set the table. I'm pretty good at cooking but decided not to help Ukyo and Tsubaki behind the counter, I don't know if my cooking skill is good enough for Ukyo. Tsubaki is pretty good at handling the knife and I couldn't take my eyes away from him until I heard several voices.

"Ohh! I smell something good!" A cheerful voice said. I know that voice. It's Wataru.

"Ah, Wataru, don't run." Another familiar voice said. Must be Masaomi.

"I have a feeling that our sister Aria is at the kitchen along with the other two." Hm, that voice belongs to Kaname.

I turned my head around to see a happy Wataru charging at me. "Ah! Bis sister!" He suddenly hugged me which almost made me drop the plates that I was holding.

"Ah…hi." I nervously said. I don't know what to do when this kid hugs me.

"Oh, so I was right." Kaname said walking in the kitchen room with his monk attire, "Hello there my little sister." He winked at me.

"Hello." I said with an expressionless face. Why did he wink at me….was he trying to make me fluster? Well it didn't work that's for sure.

"(Ah, she didn't blush)." Kaname thought with a smile on his face, "(She was not affected by my handsome face)."

"Ah, hello Aria." Masaomi kindly said as he walked over to me and Wataru. "How was your day?"

"Okay."

One by one they all walked inside the kitchen. I noticed that Futo was looking at me as he made his way on the table. When I looked at him he smirked. I quickly looked away, what was that smug on his face for?

"That's good. Okay Wataru you can let go of Aria now." Masaomi looked down at Wataru and pulled the little boy away from me.

"(Hmm….how did I just notice her hair color?)." Futo thought his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes staring at Aria. He was already sitting down on one of the chair around that table. "(I have to admit she does have a pretty cute hair)."

"(Whoa….her eyes, it's different today than yesterday. It's not scary as yesterday)." Yusuke thought, he was standing beside Louis.

"Ah, Ema how was your day!" Tsubaki happily said as he ran up to Ema and hugged her. I looked from the corner of my eye towards Tsubaki.

"Ah, Tsubaki-san." Ema blushed. She's blushing by a hug? I wonder if she likes Tsubaki. Oh well it's got nothing to do with me. I turned my attention back to Masaomi.

"Hey, Tsuba-ni, you can't do that!" Yusuke shouted, his face shows a little bit of jealousy.

"Of course I can." Tsubaki said and stuck his tongue out.

For some reason the brothers started arguing with one another except for Masomi, and Wataru. They were just sitting comfortably on the chairs waiting for dinner to be ready. Ukyo didn't bother to take part of the argument since he was too busy cooking.

"(So this is how much they love Ema)." I thought as I watched them from afar. I have to admit I envy Ema little bit. "….." I looked away from them and continued to place the plates down on the table. Looking at them being happy…..makes me sad. It just reminds me of my past. Really the only one that ever loved me is my older brother…..I wonder how's he doing right now.

"….." What Aria didn't notice was that Masaomi has been staring at her. He moved his eyes down towards her hands that tightly clutched that last plate she was holding. "….." He looked at his siblings and back to Aria.

After setting the last plate down on the table I looked up and saw Masaomi staring at me and his face lit up. "Thank you for doing this, Aria." He kindly said.

"You don't have thanked me." I said. "Anyway I'll be going to my room now."

"Eh? You're not going to eat?"

"I already ate. Tsubaki bought me food while we were at the mall."

"Oh, then…"

"…." I didn't know what else to say after that so I just bowed my head and left the kitchen. I looked back one last time at Tsuabaki and the rest but mostly at Tsubaki. He had a huge smile on his face as he hugged Ema in his arms while teasing his little brother Yusuke.

"…" I can't do anything about that. Tsubaki really does love Ema, good for him. I wonder when I will be love by someone too. Will that time ever come for me? If not then I guess it's okay…..after all I've always been alone.

**…  
**


	9. Just for Tonight

**Just for Tonight**

**~…X…~**

I only stayed in my room for about ten minutes before getting bored so I decided to leave the house and get some fresh air. I left a note in my room in case one of them goes to my room but I doubt that they would enter.

I don't know how long I've been walking but I somehow ended up in a park. No one was there but me. Walking at night sure is very peaceful.

"..." I looked around and my eyes stopped at the swings ahead of me. Slowly I walked over to the swing. "..."

Back at the house, after dinner Masaomi being the caring brother decided to check on Aria. He knocked on the door a few times. "Huh…" He reached his hand out to the door knob and it was unlock, "(Don't tell me….)." Pushing the door he stepped inside Aria's room. "Aria…." He looked around and his eyes landed on the small piece of paper on next to the table lamp.

Masaomi walked over to the table lamp and grabbed the note and read it, "(Went out for a walk, be back later)...should I look for her?" He said under his tone. "Maybe not, I'll let her have some alone time."

*BAM*

"!" Masaomi jumped from the sudden shock of the door slamming open making him drop the small note to the floor.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Tsubaki stormed in, with a big grin on his face, "Hey, Aria!" He shouted happily as he made his way to the room. "I wanna tell you something-oh! Hey, Masa-nii!" He waved at his older brother, "What are you doing here? Where's Aria?" He searched the room, looking side to side. "I have something to tell her."

"Aria went out for a walk." Masaomi replied as he bends down and picked the note.

The big grin on Tsubaki's face slowly fell as he turned his head back to Masaomi. "What?" There was something wrong with his hearing; Tsubaki thinks that he just heard something wrong from Masaomi. Aria won't go out for a walk outside, especially going out alone; he knows that even if he just met her yesterday. "You must be joking, right?" He thinks he knows everything about Aria, but in truth he doesn't know anything about her. Sure he knows her size clothes but he is not even close to knowing about Aria.

"Here, if you don't believe me." Masaomi showed the note to Tsubaki, putting it on his face level. "Aria said that she'll be back later."

"….why didn't she tell me?" Tsubaki slightly frowned. "I would have walked with her."

Masaomi pulled his hand back down to his side, "Tsubaki, Aria doesn't have to tell you that she's going outside for a walk. She's a young lady and she can take care of herself." His voice was calm as ever.

"I know that but she just got here, she doesn't even know the streets around here." Tsubaki said while moving his arms in the air dramatically, "Oh no, what if she got lost!" He started panicking like a worried mother. "We got to look for Aria!"

"Tsubaki, calm down", Masaomi said and he placed his right hand on top of Tsubaki's head, "There's nothing for you to worry about. You should trust Aria more."

"Masaomi-nii you don't know Aria, she can get very scared when she's alone. This afternoon she was almost taken by some perverted bastard while we were at the mall. It was a good thing that I got there on time." Tsubaki said.

"What?" Masaomi blinked, "Tsubaki, you don't know much about Aria as well. You just met her yesterday."

"Yes, I do know much about Aria." Tsubaki said. "I can prove it to you." Why is this young man being so persistent about his knowledge of Aria so much…when really he knows nothing at all about Aria.

Masaomi smiled a little, "If it's about Aria's size of clothes that's not much, Tsubaki." He folded the note on half and placed it inside his jean pocket, "In fact you're just barely scratching the surface."

"What does that mean?" Tsubaki gave a confuse look at Masaomi.

"It means in reality you know nothing about Aria at all. I'm not trying to be mean here Tsubaki. I'm just telling you the truth. Even I don't know much about Aria as well."

"Ack…." Tsubaki looked away, embarrassed.

"Come one, let's go to the living and we can just wait for Aria's return from her walk." Masaomi patted Tsubaki on the shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Okay…" Tsubaki sadly said, "(I guess you are right….I don't know anything about Aria at all. I'm so stupid)." He thought as he followed behind Masaomi out to the hallway.

**~…X…~**

**3rd POV**

Aria had her head up towards the night sky while sitting on one of the swings like a motionless doll. "..." Her mind was somewhere else that she did not even hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. A familiar blonde hair with light green headphones around his neck spoke bringing Aria back to reality.

"What are you doing here all alone?" His voice was calm and soothing for some reason.

"..." Slowly Aria brought her face down towards the person that has spoken. She blinked and opened her mouth upon seeing the man in front of her, "You're…."

"Oh right you don't know my name. I'm Natsume one of the triplets." Natsume had his hands in his pockets as he stared at Aria.

"Triplets…?" Aria tilted her head to the side.

"Tsubaki, Azusa and I are triplets."

"...oh, I didn't know that." Aria mumbled. Of course she didn't really care about that information, she doesn't know half the brothers names yet anyway. "(I need to start knowing the other's name)." She thought.

"So what are you doing out here?" Natume asked again as he walked closer to Aria.

"Just getting some fresh air", Aria replied and she looked back up to the night sky.

"Did you tell anyone of them that you were going out?" Natsume was now standing right in front of Aria, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I left a note." Aria said quietly, "Why are you here?"

"I was going to the house when I saw you here, alone." Natsume replied.

"Oh…."

"Anyway you should go back, it's getting late."

Aria moved her eyes back to Natsume, her emerald colored eyes shining under the light, it was shining but it was also empty, "It's only seven."

"..." Natsume couldn't remove his eyes away from Aria's captivating eyes. How Natsume even got captivated by those empty eyes is something he too doesn't know. There's just something about her eyes that Ema doesn't have. It's not the emptiness it was something else and Natsume could not put his finger to it.

"...is there something on my face?" Aria asked, "You've been staring at me for quite a while now."

"Huh, oh sorry…" Natsume quickly looked to his right side, his face tinted red.

"(Why is his face red?)", Aria thought, "..."

"You know….you don't show much expression." Natsume rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of hard to read you."

"...is that a bad thing?" Aria asked. It's not like she's doing it on purpose, it's just how she is.

Natsume turned his head back to Aria, "No." He said and he walked to the other swing next to Aria and sat down with her following his every movement.

"You're not going to the house?"

"I' am but right now I want to be here. I can't leave my sister here. Who knows what might happen."

"Don't think I'm weak." Aria said, "I can defend myself." She frowned a little and looked away.

"Oh really?", Natsume maneuvered his eyes to the corner of his eyes towards Aria. "Well if you say you can defend yourself then I believe you but you still need someone to be by your side."

"…..can I ask you a question?" Aria said without looking at Natsume.

"Go ahead."

"Are you in love with Ema?" Aria said without any hesitation. Her frowning face changed back to her expressionless face.

"…." Natsume's eyes slightly grew from the sudden question. "…." He doesn't know whether he should reply or not.

When Aria heard no reply from Natsume she turned her head to the side and looked at him, "You and all of your brothers, do you all love Ema?"

"….I don't know about that."

"But you do love Ema, right?"

"Yeah….why are you even asking these questions anyway? I'm just curious."

Aria bitterly smiled before looking away, "I'm just a little curious as well that's all. I've never seen that many people loving one person in my life." Yes, it's true she has never seen anyone being loved by many people.

"… (I think it's time to end this talk)." Natsume thought, "Hey." He said.

"Hm." Aria looked back at Natsume.

"Let's go somewhere?"

"Huh?" Aria had a confuse look on her face, "Go somewhere?"

"You're not planning on staying here by yourself for long, are you?" Natsume asked and got up on his feet.

"I was planning to go back home in a few minutes."

Natsume looks back at Aria and suddenly grabs her right hand, "Well change that plan. We're going to an ice cream store." He pulled Aria up to her feet.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Cause I'm craving for something sweet and cold." Natsume replied in a casual tone before letting go of Aria's hand. "I'll treat you."

"…..okay." Aria shyly said and looked down towards the ground. "(I do like ice cream)."

Who would have thought that Natsume inviting Aria for ice cream will be something that he will never forgot for the rest of his lives.

**~…X…~**

**Lucian's POV**

Natsume pulled the door open that leads to the ice cream store; the sound of the bell hanging on the door was heard throughout the store as we stepped inside. A sudden cold air blast from above me the moment I stepped inside the store. Looking up it was the air conditioner that blew the cold air that still continues to blow the chilly air. When I looked back down Natsume was already standing beside the long glass container that keeps the ice cream frozen.

Natume turned his head to the side towards me, "Pick any flavor you like." He said and turned his head back towards the many different ice cream flavors in front of him.

I walked over to Natsume, standing beside him I searched for the one flavor ice cream that I love the most. It wasn't hard to find the ice cream flavor that I love to eat. On Natsume's right side my eyes landed on the pure sweet vanilla ice cream. "I want the vanilla ice cream." I pointed at the ice cream.

"That's it?" Natsume asked and turned his head back to me, "You can pick more flavor ice cream if you want."

I shook my head, "No, I just want a vanilla ice cream."

Natsume shrugged his shoulder before turning his head to one of the female worker standing behind the counter. "Oh, do you want your ice cream on a cone or on a cup?"

"On a cup."

"Okay." Natsume smiled before looking back at the female worker. Huh, I just noticed something. His smile is pretty cute.

While waiting for Natsume to pay for the ice cream I went outside. I was getting cold inside the store; my sweater is not enough to warm my body up. Placing my hands inside my pocket of my sweater I raised my head up towards the heavenly night sky. Tonight was a full moon so the stars are clear and visible. It always makes me feel happy whenever I look at the night sky. The beauty of the stars…it's just so breathe taking.

"Ah!" My eyes grew when I saw a single shooting star flash before my eyes. "Wow…that was beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" I felt a sudden coldness on my left cheek. I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Natsume standing beside me, holding my ice cream up to my cheek.

"Oh, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now", Natsume replied before handing me the vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you." I happily took the ice cream from his hand.

"So, what were you saying a few seconds ago?" Natsume asked and licked his chocolate ice cream.

"The night sky", I looked back up to the night sky. "It's very beautiful isn't it?"

Natsume licked his ice cream once more before raising his head up towards the night sky. "Yeah, it is beautiful. You can see a lot of stars tonight."

"You sure can." Slowly my lips automatically curled up into a smile.

Natsum looks back at Aria and stared at her face for a few seconds and it was enough for him to see a different expression on her face. "You like this kind of things, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head, never looking away from the night sky. "I don't just like it, I love it."

"(I wonder if she wants to be an astronomer)." Natsume thought. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" I looked at Natsume, "Oh, your ice cream is starting to melt."

He raised his ice cream to his mouth and took a big bit of it. I watched him eat his ice cream, after licking the side of his lips he continued, "What do you want to be?"

"That's easy, an astronomers." I smiled, "Ever since I was a kid I've always dream of becoming one when I grow up." I can't believe I'm actually telling this to someone. I don't really talk about myself to others except for my older brother. But this is nice.

**~…X…~**

Back at the house Tsubaki laying his back on the sofa was pouting, "Okay, we've been sitting here for an hour now." He deeply sighed.

"Oh, really", Masaomi said his eyes staring directly at the T.V in front of him, "I must've lost track of time."

"That's because you're watching, Masaomi-nii." Tsubaki grumbled. "I can't stay here any longer, I'm gonna look for Aria." He sat up on the sofa.

"Now, Tsubaki, be patient." Masaomi said, he grabbed the remote on the coffee table and lowered the volume of the T.V. "And I think it's best right now if you do not look for Aria."

"Why?" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Give Aria some alone time today. You've been hanging out with her since this morning trough the afternoon."

"Because I had to bring her to the mall and buy her clothes, mom said."

"Tsubaki, please just stay here, okay?" Masaomi kindly asked as he stared at Tsubaki straight in the eyes.

**~…X…~**

"There's this place that I want to bring you to." Natsume said. "It's a great place, you'll love it." He kindly smiled.

"What's the place called?" I asked before walking towards the nearby trash can to throw my cup away.

"I can't tell you. Just think of this as my welcome to the family present to you."

I looked at Natsume and I couldn't help but smile a little at him, "Welcome to the family present huh….that's pretty long." I can't believe that Natsume is making me smile more; I don't usually smile this much in one day.

"Let's go." Natsume said and he offered his hand out to me. Should I take his hand? I don't know. "Okay, I'll just walk over to you then", he stepped forward and gently grabbed my right wrist. "I know you're not the type to just take a person's hand."

"Are you disappointed that I didn't take your hand?" I looked at Natsume.

Natsume smiled and lightly tap me on my forehead, "No, now let's go."

"Okay" I nod my head once. Natsume pulled me beside him as we walk down the street.

**~…X…~**

**3****rd**** POV**

"...*sigh*" Tsubaki silently sighed as he tuned his body to the side of the sofa to face the T.V. He was alone in the living room, Masaomi left about a few minutes ago leaving Tsubaki to think alone. "Don't look for Aria, huh." He said under his breath as he stared at the T.V screen with a bored expression.

"Ehhh, now why in the world are you laying there looking bored?", A familiar voice said, his tone was amused by the sight of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sighed upon hearing that voice that he hears every time, and every day. Not only does he hear this voice in T.V and radios but at home as well, "Futo, I don't want to talk to you right now." Tsubaki annoyingly said as he moves his eyes up towards the second floor. There up on the second floor was Futo leaning his body on the railing, his chin resting comfortably on his right palm, his eyes looking down at Tsubaki with a smirk on his face.

Futo said in a monotone, "You know I really don't get it why you're so concerned about this new sister of ours." His eyes never left Tsubaki, "Shouldn't you worry about Ema more instead of Aria?"

"What are you trying to say?" Tsubaki tone became serious, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Are you that dense, brother?" The smirk grew on Futo's face. "Then I'll make it clear for you. You love Ema don't you so you should only think about Ema and only her. Not someone else that you just met. Aria is not that important than Ema to you, am I right?"

"They're both important to me." Tsubaki frowned at Futo.

"Then what will you do when Aria falls in love with you?" Futo said without hesitation, his eyes serious as Tsubaki. "Are you going to love the two of them? Of course you can't do that, you're just going to end up hurting one of them. That's what Masaomi-nii was trying to tell you when he said not to look for Aria. He didn't want to say the harsh part to you so I'm the one telling it to you instead."

"You were listening?"

"I couldn't help it." Futo said his eyes back to normal.

"Okay, first I don't love Aria at all. I only like her as a sister nothing more." Tsubaki said pointing his index finger at Futo. "And yes I do love and love only Ema, and I'm not gonna lose to you or the others!"

"Ohh…." Was all Futo said as his eyelids fell halfway. "(Actually I'm slowly losing my interest at Ema)." He thought, (I don't really want to keep doing this, fighting with the others to get Ema is just ridiculous when I think about it)."

"I swear I will have Ema!" Tsubaki shouted, confident written all over his tone.

"Okay, good luck with that." Futo said and smiled, really he did not care about that part of Tsubaki confessing about his love for Ema, and "It looks like only twelve will be playing this game of who gets to win Ema's heart from now on." He said quietly.

"What did you say?" Tsubaki said.

"Nothing." Futo sighed. "You're so….nevermind."

While those two were talking with each other, Futo did not notice Masaomi standing behind him on the hallway, his cellphone in his hand beside him, and it was on, "(Twelve huh…)." Masaomi looked back down on his cellphone. "(I don't know about that)."

"…" Natsume standing at the entrance to the planetarium in front of him had his cellphone beside his right ear. He called Masaomi to tell him that he was with Aria and that he'll be bringing her back late tonight because they're going to watch a show inside the planetarium and he heard the conversation between Tsubaki and Futo, everything to the end, he heard clearly especially the part when Tsubaki that he does not love Aria at all.

This was his present for Aria who was standing at the door with a big smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly and full of life as she gaze at the poster of the Milky Way Galaxy in front of her face. Yes, first time she smiled like this again, her real smile, more beautiful than Ema's smile that got Natsume captivated and to stare at her for a very long time while holding his phone up to his ear.

Aria turned her head back to Natsume, "Are we really going inside here?!" She happily asked, she was like a little kid. She is so excited to see the show.

"Yeah." Natsume nodded his head and smiled.

"This is one of the best present I've ever gotten!" Aria ran to Natsume and hugged him which surprised him, "Thank you so much, Natsume!"

"!..." Natsume blinked several time as he looked at the cheerful Aria hugging him, "No problem." He said and he lowered his phone down to his side. Slowly his lips curled into a soft, warm smile, lifting his left hand up his patted Aria on the head.

"I love Ema!" Tsubaki declared again to Futo of his love to Ema.

"Yeah, yeah, you love Ema I get it bro." Futo rolled his eyes. "Now go back to being bored and just lay there will you."

Masaomi sighed before putting his cellphone inside his pocket.

Natsume watched Aria form behind as they made their way inside the planetarium. His eyes followed Aria's every movement as she happily walked, looking side to side, happily looking at the screens that surrounds them that shows many stars, and galaxies, and many more. Looking at how happy his little sister is makes him feel happy too. "(I want to see more of this from you, Aria)."

Futo was completely wrong, only ten will be playing the game of who gets Ema's heart from now on and it will decrease by three more.

**~…X…~**

**Author: Ohhh! Can you guess who the other three are that will also drop out of the game of who gets Ema's heart! Tell me I would love to know who you think those three might be! And thanks for reading this chapter! *Bows head* See you at the next chapter!**


	10. Smile for me

**Smile for me**

**~...X…~**

Tsubaki stood like a frozen statue; he could not believe what he saw seeing in front of him. There stood a few feet away from him was Natsume standing in front of Aria holding a beautiful silver star necklace in his hands. He watched Natsume gently put the necklace around Aria's neck. Natsume's right hand moved downwards to Aria's chest and placed his index finger on the necklace.

"It's not much but I hope you like it." Natsume softly said and his lips curled upward, his smile made Aria blush a little but was soon replaced by her smile which Natsume was hoping to see again.

Aria shook her head, "No, this is enough for me. Thank you, Natsume I really love it." The smile on her face grew and she suddenly hugged Natsume. "Really thank you so much."

"I'm glad that you love it." Natsume gently patted Aria on the head. He wanted to hug her back but he did not want to make any misunderstanding between the two of them. After all he already said to her that he loved Ema but that was a few hours ago.

Tsubaki's left eye twitched, not wanting to see any more of this he opened his mouth, "Ahem!" His voice was louder than what he expected.

"! Natsume shot his head towards the voice and when his eyes met with Tsubaki who was frowning he immediately pulled away from Aria, "Tsubaki….what are you doing here?"

Aria turned her head to the side, seeing Tsubaki standing there her smile slowly fell, "Tsubaki?" the smile on her face now gone. It's not that she was disappointed seeing Tsubaki there in front of her it was just her reflex.

"Looking for Aria", Tsubaki said his eyes never leaving Natsume, "It's past midnight and why are you with Aria, Natsume?" His voice was serious and there was a hint of anger. He did not care if this was noticed by Natsume, in fact he wants him to hear the anger in his voice.

"Uh, I saw Aria at the park alone so I took her out." Natsume said confused and irritated at the same time. "It was my present for her for being part of the family."

"(Giving her a necklace! Is that a normal present or a love present!)", Tsubaki thought, his right hand clenched into a fist, "(Wah! Wait why am I getting jealous?!)".

"You look kind of mad…is something wrong?" Aria asked, unfazed.

"No, no. I'm not mad." Tsubaki forcefully smiled, "Ahaha, why would I get mad?"

"…." Aria's eyes narrowed. Of course she was not stupid; she could see right through him and his lie.

"Anyway, I waited for you for hours and you never came home. I was really worried about you, Aria. Please if you're gonna stay out this long at least call." Tsubaki sighed and shook his head, "I don't want this to happen again."

"I would call you and Masaomi but I don't have a cell phone." Aria said, "…."

"Oh…I didn't know…." Tsubaki voice returned back to normal, "…sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry and you don't have to worry about me either."

Tsubaki raised his eyes back up to Aria, their eyes locked, "I'm your brother, Aria, I need to worry about you. Now let's go home." He reached his right hand out gesturing Aria to take his hand. "Masaomi is worried about you as well."

Aria shrugged her shoulders, "I guess." She walked over to Tsubaki but she did not take his hand. "Are you coming too, Natsume?"

"…" Tsubaki stared at Aria as he slowly pulled his hand back down to his side. He expected her to take his hand but no, he did not like this.

"Ah, yeah." Natsume nodded his head, "I have something to talk about with Masaomi-nii."

"Come on, let's go home." Tsubaki said and he grabbed Aria's left wrist and pulled her closer to him, "Don't complain about this okay. I'm just trying to protect you." He said as he dragged her with him.

"…" Aria looked at Tsubaki, confused she turned her head to Natsume who smiled at her, and he did not have to say what he wanted to say to Aria because she already knows. "(Just go along with him huh)."

Natsume followed the two from behind as they made their way to the house. Aria could not help but glance once in a while back at Natsume. When they got to the front door of the house she felt Tsubaki's hand on her wrist loosen and his hand went down to her hand, and their fingers intertwined and of course this did not go unnoticed by Natsume.

Stepping out of the elevator Tsubaki opened his mouth, "We're back." He said.

"Oh, you both are finally home." Masaomi said he was sitting down on the sofa. "I've been waiting here, I thought that Tsubaki got lost or something oh and hello Natsume." He smiled when his eyes met with Natsume.

"How could I get lost, I know this area well." Tsubaki said and when they got to the sofa he let's go of Aria's hands and crossed his arms over his chest.

Aria bowed her head, "I'm sorry for coming home late."

"Aha." Masaomi got up in his feet and softly patted Aria on the head, "You don't have to apologize, Aria. I'm glad that you had a wonderful time with Natsume."

"Huh?" Aria raised her head up, "How did you know?"

Masaomi moved his eyes towards Natsume who was already sitting on down on the sofa, "Natsume called me a few hours ago, saying that he was with you and that the two of you were hanging out."

"(Wait, Natsume called Masaomi-nii?)." Tsubaki looked at Natsume who looked back at him.

"Anyway, you should go take a shower and go to bed. I'm sure you must be tired." Masaomi said before turning his head towards Tsubaki, "You too Tsubaki."

"Okay." Both Aria and Tsubaki said in unison making the two of them look at each other.

"Okay." Masaomi clapped his hands once, "Of you go you two." He placed his hands on Aria's shoulder and gently pushed her towards Tsubaki.

"Ah." Aria while being pushed towards Tsubaki looked at Natsume, "Good night, Natsume."

Natsume smiled, "Good night, Aria." He waved her goodbye as both Aria and Tsubaki walked up the stairs.

When the sound of the elevator door closed Masaomi looked at Natsume, "So, do you have something to talk to me about, Natsume?"

"How do you know?"

"I just know", Masaomi smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Well, it's about Aria."

"Go on." Masaomi leaned his back against the sofa.

"I want you to help Aria apply for college." Natsume shyly said, "I don't have time to help her because of my job. She wants to become an astronomer and I think that she has the capability of becoming one."

"Oh, so that's why I saw that star necklace on Aria, you're the one that got that for her. That's very kind of you to do. Of course I would love to help Aria apply for college." Masaomi kindly smiled. "So you don't have to worry about it, Natsume."

"Thank you Masaomi-nii." Natsume smiled, feeling relieved for some reason.

"(It's interesting to see that Natsume knows more about Aria than Tsubaki when he just started talking to her)." Masaomi thought. "So what else do you know about Aria, Natsume?"

"Ah…she has a really beautiful smile, she loves vanilla ice cream, hates being put down just because she's a girl, she gets excited when she sees things that are related to the night sky, she becomes childlike when she's really happy, and tends to be more open when she's around the people she trusts." All these was making Natsume blushed, he couldn't help it.

"That's very interesting."

"Yeah, it is…especially her smile." Natsume mumbled. "It's like she's a different person when she smiles. It's really….beautiful…" His eyes softly narrowed as she stared down on the floor.

"Hm." Masaomi continued to smile, "Natsume, why don't you stay here for tonight. It's already late and I think that Aria would be very happy if she gets to see you again tomorrow."

"I guess."

"That's great. Your room is still the same after you left. Of course we clean your room once in a while in case you decide to sleep here."

"Thank you."

**~…X…~**

"So, you really like that necklaces don't you?" Tsubaki asked, his eyes directly looking at the silver necklace on Aria's neck. Slowly he brought his eyes on her face. He couldn't take his eyes away from as she dried her wet hair with a small white towel. She has just gotten out of the shower and when she returned back to her room she found Tsubaki there, sitting on her bed. She thought that he was going to leave. When Tsubaki saw what she was wearing which was only a plain short sleeves white t-shirt and a black shorts reaching down just to her thighs he blushed.

"I do." Aria responded, she raised her left hand up and touched the necklace with her fingertips. "Natsume….he's really kind." She softly said and a small smile has formed on her face.

"He's not the only one that's kind around here." Tsubaki frowned.

Aria looked at Tsubaki, "I know. You're nice too and the others as well." She placed her hands on the back of her neck and removed the necklace, placing it next to the table lamp next to her bed. She was about to turn around when she was suddenly pushed down by Tsubaki on the bed. "!" Tsubaki's arms were on her sides, his right leg in between her legs, making it hard for her to escape.

Hovering over Aria, Tsubaki softly whispered, "Are you scared?" He asked and leaned his head down.

"No." Aria whispered as she stared at Tsubaki's eyes. Well she was a little scared but she does not want to show it to Tsubaki. "Why would I be scared of you?"

"What I'm doing right now doesn't scare you at all?" Tsubaki closed the gap between them even more; he could feel her breath, her sweet cherry blossom scent making him numb.

"Is there a reason why're you're doing this, Tsubaki?"

"Yeah. You were smiling happily at Natsume at the park but you never smiled at me like that."

"….are you….jealous?", Aria asked.

"Pretty much, yeah I' am jealous." Tsubaki replied.

"Okay, please get off of me." Aria voice was slightly cold, "Getting jealous over some little thing is not going to get you anywhere, Tsubaki." She placed her right hand on Tsubaki's chest.

"Are you just going to show your smile only to Natsume?"

"No, now please get off."

"Will you show me your true smile?"

"Tsubaki, please, I can't smile right now in this situation and why do you even care about me smiling?"

"Because…..I want to see you smile."

"(That's not enough reasons)."

"It's not fair that Natsume is the only one that gets to see your smile."

"I never said anything about me only smiling at Natsume." Aria pushed Tsubaki with both her hands on his chest, "You know, you shouldn't even be doing this. If Ema were to come in and see this she'll be shock."

"Ema? Why would you bring her up?" Tsubaki asked.

Aria stared at Tsubaki, she could see her reflection on his eyes, and "…don't you love Ema? So you shouldn't do this." She dropped her hands on her side, giving up on pushing Tsubaki away.

"Ah." Tsubaki's eyes slowly widen, really he did not thought of that until Aria mentioned it. "How do you know that I love Ema?"

Aria let out a small sighed and closed her eyes, "It's pretty obvious. I know that you and your brothers love Ema and by love I mean you guys fighting over her heart and no I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking right now." She opened her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking that." Tsubaki mumbled and he pulled his face away from her but he was still on top of her.

"But you're still going to think that I' am jealous. I really don't care if you love Ema. It won't do me any good if I were to get jealous."

"I do love Ema but I….I lo-"

"Please don't." Aria whispered cutting Tsubaki off. "Don't say that word because you don't really love me. I know you love me as your sister but you can't love me."

"….I guess…." Finally Tsubaki pulled himself away from Aria and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "But I do love you."

"As a sister", Aria said as she sat up on the bed.

"I don't know…since you came here last night my feelings are getting all mixed up."

"….." Aria's eyes slightly narrows and returned back to normal. She got up on her feet and face Tsubaki, "I think it's time for you to go to bed. You're acting like this because you're tired." She softly said and reached her right hand out, "Come on."

"I'm not but I guess you want to go to sleep now." Tsubaki said and he grabbed Aria's hand. Getting up on his feet he leaned down and softly kissed Aria on the cheek.

"!" Aria's eyes widen and her face was tined red.

"I know it's almost one in the morning but…good night." Tsubaki whispered. He lets go of Aria's hand and walked out the door.

"…." Aria raised her hand and touched her cheek, she then turned her head over her shoulders towards the door, "….Tsubaki…"

Outside in the hallway, Tsuabaki stood against the door and sighed, "(I love you more than Ema and I don't even know why)."

**~…X…~**


End file.
